


revolute

by Cariton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 90's references, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Amnesia, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Demon Hunters, During the 27 Years (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobia, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Esto es lo que sabe Eddie sobre su vecino de abajo: que le odia, que está prometido y que su amigo está como, uhm, bueno.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 4





	1. 9 de diciembre de 1998

Debería haber perdido más de un sentido, y no solo horas de sueño, para no darse cuenta de que está intentado darle esquinazo. Y el muy idiota se piensa que está siendo sutil o algo, como si no midiera casi dos metros y pareciera un armario. Empotrado. Su figura se refleja claramente sobre el metal de los buzones, con su enorme camiseta de color rojo fuego y…

—Percy —le llama resoplando y cerrando su buzón de un golpe—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Percy se abraza a una bolsa de papel que lleva entre los brazos y pone la misma cara que un perro al que has pillado con la cabeza hasta el fondo del cubo de basura. Es un idiota. Y, en otras circunstancias, Eddie se habría esforzado en pasar _él mismo_ desapercibido. Pero, por su desgracia, es un idiota a _su_ cargo. Y necesita este trabajo.

Se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja, aprisionando la mano en la que lleva el correo y las llaves bajo su axila. Percy se moja los labios, pero aún le falta impertinencia para largarse sin darle más explicación. O labia para defenderse verbalmente. Es joven y gran parte de la bravuconería que muestra con sus colegas se le escapa en cuanto está delante de algo así como una figura de autoridad.

—No te he oído —le presiona perdiendo la paciencia. No está de humor para aguantar tonterías.

—Na… ¡nada! —exclama. Eddie procura no poner los ojos en blanco. No es que odie a Percy _per se_ , apenas le conoce. Incluso si lleva viviendo en los dormitorios todo el semestre. Puede que incluso sea buen chaval, en privado. Pero.

Es la pesadilla de cualquier monitor. Sin sentido de supervivencia, orden o higiene personal, si está en la universidad es porque sabe jugar al fútbol y no porque quiera estudiar. Así que, además de unos padres sobreprotectores que se creen que su pequeño va a morir por asfixiarse con una bolsa, hay que añadir a un entrenador que piensa que _podría ser grande algún día_.

Su trabajo no es hacer de padre putativo, es asegurarse de que no prende fuego a la residencia.

—¿Nada? —repite arqueando una ceja—. Supongo que tampoco llevas nada ahí, ¿eh?

Percy palidece.

—No, señor Kaspbrak —murmura removiéndose en el sitio, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Nada.

—No, señor Kaspbrak —repite Eddie en un claro tono de burla. Percy le saca una cabeza y tiene unos brazos que parecen jamones. Y, con todo, parece aterrorizado. Eddie respira hondo, perdiendo gran parte de su determinación. El problema es que no tiene ganas de hacer esto, no ahora—: conoces las reglas, no puedes meter alcohol en la residencia.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Percy hace un gesto vago, echa la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se encoge de hombros. _No sé_ , entiende Eddie.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunta—. ¿Sabes en la tesitura en la que me dejas?

—No es…

—¿Sabes qué tengo que hacer yo ahora? —continúa sin interés por escucharle—. Llamar al director de la residencia. Y a tus padres. Y a tu entrenador.

Percy pierde el color de sus mejillas.

—No, por favor —dice.

—Y tengo que escribir un informe porque todo tiene que quedar registrado. ¿Crees que me apetece escribir un informe sobre un idiota que cree que…? —Tira de uno de los laterales de la bolsa para mirar dentro, en cuanto se da cuenta de qué marca es la cerveza pierde completamente el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo—: ¿Red Dog? ¿De verdad?

—A mí me gusta —se defiende Percy ruborizándose. Eddie respira hondo, cierra los ojos un momento y se intenta tranquilizar.

Está demasiado cansado para aguantar a nadie. Ha dormido como tres horas la noche anterior y está bastante seguro de que la ha cagado muy fuerte en el examen que acaba de hacer. La peor parte no es otra que todavía tiene toda la semana de finales.

Así que le quita la bolsa a Percy. Percy, que hace un ruidito de desconformidad, pero que no lucha por recuperarla.

—Vete —le dice. Y Percy no se mueve del sitio, con los brazos estirados y cara de pena. Eddie está tan harto de chavales que es la última vez que piensa tratar con ninguno. En cuanto se gradúe… se acabó. Si llega a tener que elegir entre morirse de hambre o esto, lo tiene muy claro—. Que te vayas, joder.

Percy reacciona y da un paso atrás. Luego otro. Y al final se gira en redondo y sale corriendo.

Pega un salto en el sitio cuando alguien se ríe justo a su espalda.

—Por favor, necesito saber que todo esto era para quedarte con su cerveza.

Eddie se gira, más que dispuesto a defender su honor. El chico (a lo mejor Eddie debería empezar a llamar a la gente de su edad hombre, porque eso es lo que es. Un hombre) que ha hablado debe de tener más o menos su edad. Es alto, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo oscuro y un poco largo. Hay demasiados alumnos en la residencia como para que pueda afirmar que no vive allí, pero está seguro que no es ninguno de sus chicos. No es eso lo que le llama la atención.

—¿Eso que tienes en la camiseta es sangre? —pregunta en un tono agudo. Es una camiseta blanca, de un ( _Green Day_ , en letras desiguales verdes sobre la jeta de un tío que parece que está gritando) grupo de rock, y el color marronáceo de la sangre seca le baja por el hombro y queda muy cerca de la «n».

—Uhm —responde, y pega la barbilla al pecho y tira de la camiseta hacia abajo para echar un vistazo rápido—. ¿Eso creo? ¿Sí? Voy a decir que sí.

Suena despreocupado, como si en lugar de sangre fuera, yo qué sé, café. Así que Eddie hace la única otra pregunta que se le ocurre.

—¿Es tuya? —Y el chico suelta una risita floja que pone a Eddie un poco de los nervios. No suena como si le pareciera divertido, solo un poco incómodo—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

—Vampiros —responde sosteniéndole la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

Eddie resopla y agita la cabeza, _por supuesto_. Esto es lo que pasa cuando mandas a chavales que son más salvajes que otra cosa a vivir por su cuenta. Idiotas todos, incapaces de tomarse _nada_ en serio.

Se acerca, bolsa de cervezas apoyada sobre su cadera como si fuera un bebé. Apoya una mano sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no se mueve. No es la primera vez que le toca, también es parte del trabajo. Aguantar verdaderas gilipolleces y luego tener que discutir para llevarte a alguien a la enfermería del campus porque es grave de verdad.

Es una herida ciertamente extraña. Dos punzadas gruesas en medio del cuello. Parece que alguien se ha molestado en limpiarla y en curarla con una sustancia verdácea, aún con todo los bordes están inflamados y tiene un tono rojizo que a Eddie no le gusta nada.

Se está infectando.

—Está infectada —determina. Y, aún con todo, lo que más le preocupa es la cantidad de sangre que ha empapado la camiseta—. Deberías ir a urgencias.

El chico, que sigue mirándole fijamente, arquea una ceja. También está sonriendo, pero es un gesto un poco feo. Cínico. Y Eddie ya se lo conoce: no piensa hacerle caso.

Respira hondo.

—No vas a ir —dice.

—No está tan mal.

Eddie respira hondo, aparta la mano de su hombro.

—Ven —decide. Tendrá que postergar lo de dormir para más tarde—. Si no vas a ir a urgencias, deja al menos que te cure la herida.

Da igual que no sea uno de sus chicos, se trata de decencia humana básica.

El chico arquea una ceja, como si no acabase de creérselo. Pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —replica perdiendo los papeles. Paciencia nunca fue su segundo nombre y entre de los nervios que le está poniendo su indiferencia, lo cansado que está, Percy y la mierda de examen que ha hecho, bueno. Está dispuesto de saltar a la yugular de quién haga falta—. Porque si está infectada y no te la curas, se va a extender a los tejidos de su alrededor. Y después al resto del cuerpo, tendrás fiebre y habrá pasado de ser una herida chiquitita a una gran complicación médica. ¿Te parece divertido? —añade al ver su expresión—: ¿Has oído hablar de la sepsis, listo?

—¿Qué? —pregunta el chico mirándolo con cierta incredulidad. Eddie ya está acostumbrado a esa expresión.

Así que respira hondo y lo resume:

—Pues que no te pueden amputar el cuello, por eso. —Y se aprieta los párpados con el dedo índice y el anular. Ya está, es suficiente—: ven o no, a mí me da igual.

No es verdad. A él siempre le importa. No puedes jugar la baza del gilipollas que pasa de todo si _todo_ te importa. Por suerte, el chico simplemente se encoge de hombros y le sigue escaleras arriba, hasta el segundo piso.

Eddie comprueba el corcho de su puerta, por si le han dejado algo importante. Un cartel de una fiesta fuera del campus a la que no piensa acudir y uno de esos dibujitos geométricos que un listo siempre le está dejando.

Eddie lo quita y abre la puerta. Hace un gesto con su única mano libre para que su acompañante pase primero.

Entra con curiosidad, como si no tuviera muy claro qué es lo que se va a encontrar dentro. Eddie espera y, cuando no hay peligro de darle, cierra la puerta.

No es gran cosa. Con los mismos colores feos que el resto de la residencia, los mismos muebles viejos. Quizá un poco pequeña, pero es individual. La cama es de uno veinte y hay un escritorio gigantesco que ha visto mejores momentos de orden y un armario empotrado que Eddie sabe que está medio vacío.

La mejor parte, la que casi hace que merezcan la pena todas las molestias que vienen con el trabajo, es que no tiene que compartir el baño de la planta.

—¿Te gusta Madonna? —le pregunta dando un par de pasos hacia el enorme póster que corona su cama mientras que Eddie deja la cerveza requisada sobre su escritorio. No recuerda exactamente cómo se hizo con él, solo que lleva arrastrándolo de un dormitorio a otro desde que se mudó con su madre a Bangor.

Duda un momento antes de contestar, nunca se ha sentido muy cómodo dando su opinión en voz alta. Odia la sensación de ser juzgado. Lo que, en realidad, no le ha detenido nunca a la hora de darla.

—Tiene mucho talento —responde encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera importante. Como si no se supiera la mayoría de sus canciones de memoria.

—Sí —concuerda él arqueando una ceja en un tono sugerente que deja bastante claro sobre lo que está hablando—. Tiene muuuucho talento.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco y camina hasta su armario. No es que sea un poster _sexual_ ni nada por el estilo, aunque tiene el firme recuerdo de su madre apagando la tele escandalizada una vez que le pilló viendo el videoclip de madrugada en la MTV. Y sí, puede que tuviera razón en que era para adultos, pero eso no sirvió para que dejara de gustarle la canción.

O Madonna.

Lo importante es que el póster es inocuo. Todo un acto de rebeldía, si lo piensa fríamente, el meterlo en casa de su madre. Pero solo es ella, boina y chaleco de cuero. Todo brazos y labios perfilados.

Abre su armario y saca de la última balda una caja pequeña y de latón que utiliza como botiquín. No tiene dentro nada del otro mundo, artículos de primeros auxilios. Un par de botes de aspirinas. Le gusta estar preparado. Los medicamentos de verdad, los que podrían meterle en un buen lío, los tiene escondidos. Debajo de la cama, dentro de una maleta. En una caja de zapatos. Y no es que _tenga_ que esconderlos, porque tiene receta para casi todas las pastillas que tiene guardadas. Es más que…

No quiere que alguno de los chavales que viven allí lo vea por equivocación y se piense que puede robárselos. O se haga una idea equivocada sobre él. Que esas ideas equivocadas lleguen a los oídos de alguien que no debería.

Abre la puerta del baño y señala dentro. El chico se asoma con curiosidad:

—Pasa y siéntate —le indica señalando hacia dentro. Es poco más que un cubículo, con lo justo para poder ser llamado ducha.

—Pero tienes que prometer que me respetarás.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza para mirarle, ojos abiertos de par em par.

—¿Qué? —repite él antes de soltar una risita floja y agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No te preocupes. Tonterías mías.

Eddie no sabe qué responder, así que no dice nada y entra detrás de él. Y si no cierra la puerta no es por otro motivo que porque el espacio es tan ridículamente pequeño que le resultaría claustrofóbico. No por nada de lo que ha dicho.

El chico se sienta sobre la taza del váter, piernas ladeadas para poder entrar, y le mira con cierta expectación. Eddie apoya el botiquín sobre el lavamanos y hace un pequeño resumen mental de todo lo que sabe sobre heridas y su cura. Lo que, entre criarse con su madre y los cursillos que les han hecho hacer en la residencia, es bastante.

Y algo contradictorio entre sí.

—Vale —se decide, girándose de nuevo hacia él y cruzándose de brazos—. El primer paso en el proceso de curación de una herida es _limpiarla_. Sería más fácil si, uhm, estuviera en tu brazo o algún sitio así. Así que... ¿puedes…?

Señala con ambas manos al lavamanos. El tío se ríe.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me levanto?

—Te mojas el cuello —le medio espeta—. Y te lo frotas bien con jabón.

—Huau, sí, nena. Tú sí que sabes lo que me gusta.

Eddie arquea una ceja, nota como las mejillas se le ruborizan. No acaba de entender de qué va, pero no acaba de gustarle.

—¿Es la falta de sangre en vena? ¿Es eso? —le pregunta, no muy dispuesto a dejar que le tome el pelo. Comprende su error cuando ve su expresión triunfante.

—No quieres saber dónde se me está acumulando. —Debe de ver en seguida su reacción, porque añade rápidamente, gesticulando—. ¡Es broma, es broma! Era demasiado fácil, no podía dejarlo pasar, ¿sabes?

Eddie intenta no reaccionar.

—Lo único que sé es que eres un graciosito.

—Oh, suenas exactamente como todos los profesores que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida —replica en un tono nasal. Y Eddie…

Eddie resopla. Es un tío un poco idiota, pero en el buen sentido. Gracioso, incluso para su yo muerto de sueño. Para pegarse la vida aguantando a idiotas como Percy, no puede creerse que todavía los haya que le caigan bien.

—Está bien. No más dobles sentidos —le promete levantando ambas manos en un signo de rendición. Sonríe, Eddie asiente y señala hacia la pila y dice:

—¿Puedes lavarte el cuello?

Tiene que salir fuera del baño cuando se decide a hacer lo que le ha pedido para dejarle sitio. Aprovecha para buscar una toalla limpia que le tiende en cuanto cierra el grifo.

—Gracias —murmura secándose el cuello. Tiene la camiseta empapada y parte del pelo, puntas rizándosele por la humedad.

—¿Te sientas?

—¿De verdad esta vez? ¿O vamos a seguir jugando al arriba y abajo?

—Sí, de verdad. Siéntate.

—¿De la buena? —insiste sonriendo de lado a lado.

—Siéntate —le repite señalando el retrete con la mano. El chico hace lo que le dice, aún presionando la toalla contra su cuello. Eddie se acerca, hay demasiado poco hueco. Uno de sus brazos roza contra la pared, la cadera contra el lavamanos. Eddie se inclina hacia delante, apoya la mano sobre su antebrazo para apartarlo—. Venga, ya está bien. Déjame ver esa herida.

Hace lo que le dice. Se deja guiar el brazo fuera, hasta apoyarlo sobre su regazo. Es, probablemente, un gesto más íntimo de lo que debería. Le pilla medio desprevenido lo claros que son sus ojos tan de cerca. Y callado es (ya se ha dado cuenta de que tiene una de esas sonrisas que te dejan sin aliento) guapo.

Supone.

—Mantén la barbilla en alto —le indica, guiándola con su índice y pulgar a una posición con la que tiene suficiente espacio para poder maniobrar. Entonces el chico se humedece los labios y Eddie… Eddie se aclara la garganta y da un paso atrás—. De acuerdo, deja que… me lave las manos primero.  
»Supongo que no me vas a contar qué ha pasado.

—Luego. Solo si me invitas a una de esas cervezas de estraperlo.

Eddie pasa la vista de lo que está haciendo a él. Ha movido la cabeza tan pronto como se ha apartado.

Le sonríe.

Y Eddie no es capaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que quiere algo de él, que está esperando algo. Y ese algo no es, exactamente, cerveza.

—Si me pillan dándote alcohol me despedirán. Literalmente —repone cerrando el grifo.

—¿Cambiaría ese despido hipotético si te digo que no estudio aquí?

Eddie se detiene, manos mojadas en el aire. Boca entreabierta. Él… es _estúpido_ , eso es lo que es. Y la cosa es que lo sabía, ¿o no? Lo presentía, como poco. Solo…

Le mira. Es _solo_. Es agradable y tiene esa herida tan fea en el cuello. Y puede que no sea _exactamente_ trabajo, pero eso no hace que le vaya a echar. La herida sigue estando y ya están allí y el botiquín está abierto y la toalla se va a ir a la lavadora, así que echarlo sería todo un desperdicio.

—Es Red Dog —replica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué pasa?

Eddie gesticula.

—Que es una mierda de cerveza.

—Es cerveza, a mí me vale —repone él sonriendo. Y, en realidad, no se le ocurre ni una razón para no dársela. Él no se la va a beber y si se la lleva al administrador va a hacer preguntas que no tiene ganas de contestar.

Así que dice:

—Toda tuya. —Vuelve a sujetar su barbilla, a colocarla en alto—. Ahora no te muevas.

—No, señor. —Y cuando se da cuenta de que Eddie no acaba de creerle añade en un tono sincero—: no me voy a mover, te lo juro por Snoopy.

Eddie parpadea.

—Que me lo juras por…

—¡Ey! ¡Es algo serio, más te vale no tomártelo a cachondeo!

No tiene claro que pueda tomarse a este tío en serio. Parece que todo lo que sale de su boca es cachondeo. _Suena_ a cachondeo. Pero le mira con una expresión tranquila, casi solemne.

—Muy bien —se decide al final sacando una gasa de un paquete cerrado y humedeciéndola con agua para que no esté tan áspera—. Va a doler.

Le sonríe con sorna. El gesto le dura lo que Eddie tarda en apoyar el pulgar en la carne que rodea la herida. No presiona demasiado, pero es suficiente para que pegue un salto en el sitio e intente zafarse.

—Mierda —farfulla.

—Tiene mala pinta —insiste Eddie levantando la gasa humedecida—. Voy a tener que apretar un poco para limpiarla bien. ¿Se puede saber con qué te la has curado?

En lugar de responder, protesta apartándose todo lo que puede de su mano:

—Ya me la han mirado. Me han dado el visto bueno.

—¿Te ha dado el visto bueno un médico? ¿Uh? ¿Un enfermero? Porque eso no está cerca de estar _bien_.

—No lo sé —admite él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Stan, creo? Alto, con el pelo rizado. Llevaba un símbolo judío al cuello. No sé si...

—Sé quién es Stan —le corta Eddie un poco incómodo. Ha sido una mala idea. Clarísimamente ha sido una mala idea. Si se entera de que Eddie ha metido la nariz en sus asuntos, bueno. Se va a cabrear.

Y la peor parte es que a Eddie ni siquiera le cae mal. Stan, a Eddie, es otro cantar. Viven en la misma residencia. _Trabajan_ juntos, plantas diferentes _pero_ mismas funciones. Así que prefiere intentar mantener los malos ánimos a un nivel mínimo. Si se lo hubiese dicho de primeras, bueno. Habría pasado de largo.

Pero el chaval está allí, sentado en su retrete. No le ha echado cuando se ha enterado de que no vive allí, no le va a echar por esto. Le levanta la barbilla por tercera vez, cierra el grifo.

—No creo…

Eddie aprieta la gasa sobre la herida y la arrastra hacia abajo, llevándose consigo la costra y el pus que se han acumulado en su superficie. Es importante evitar que las heridas se infecten. Él mismo tiene una marca en su rodilla derecha de una vez que se cayó, de pequeño. Fue hace mucho tiempo y le cuesta recordar los detalles, pero sabe que le ocultó la herida a su madre todo lo que pudo.

Así le fue.

Y aunque no vuelve a quejarse, sí que nota como tensa el cuello bajo su mano. Hace que se sienta fatal.

—Lo siento —murmura, tirando la gasa sobre el lavamanos y cogiendo otra limpia.

Se encoge de hombros:

—Para presumir hay que sufrir.

Eddie resopla.

—Esa era la peor parte —dice, ignorándole—. Pero es importante si se está curando mal.

Moja la nueva gasa en betadine antes de volverse a inclinarse sobre él para esparcirlo.

—Soy Richie —dice entonces. Y Eddie deja de trabajar un momento y le mira, casi pillado por sorpresa. No se ha dado cuenta de presentarse, está acostumbrado a tratar con gente a la que no conoce en absoluto y a la que no piensa conocer o a la conoce _demasiado_. Sin puntos entremedios.

A Richie parece que le hace más gracia que otra cosa. Sus ojos se cierran casi por completo cuando sonríe.

—Eddie —responde recomponiéndose y cogiendo una tercera gasa para colocarla encima de la herida.

—Bueno, Eddie, le has ahorrado a mi futuro yo una fortuna en trasplante de cabeza —comenta y es incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios. Eddie niega con la cabeza.

—Esto no quiere decir que ya esté curada y pista —dice en un tono serio, asegurando la gasa sobre su cuello—. Tienes que encargarte de ella. Tienes que lavarla todos los días y ponerle un gasa limpia y…

—¿Te tomas algo conmigo?

—… por favor, no vuelvas a echarle la cosa verde.

Eddie parpadea. Boquea. Duda.

—¿Qué?

Richie se ruboriza y aparta la mirada.

—Bueno —balbucea, se pasa la mano por la nuca—. _Ya sabes_. Tomar algo. _Invitarte_ a tomar algo.

—¿Qué? —insiste Eddie, porque no acaba de computarle lo que está sucediendo.

—Bueno —repite con nerviosismo, moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro—, ya sabes. ¿Beber en compañía? ¿Como agradecimiento?

—No.

Su expresión se queda congelada un momento y después se ensombrece. A Eddie se le suben los colores e intenta salir del paso:

—¿Quizá otro día? —le propone, más por no dejar las cosas en mal lugar que porque crea que ese otro día va a existir. Eddie tiene cierta experiencia a estas alturas de la vida: son ofertas que solo ocurren una vez y. si las dejas pasar, no vuelven. Y la peor parte es esa parte de él que quiere mandarlo todo a la mierda y decir que sí.

Pero apenas ha pegado ojo y no cree que vaya a ser buena compañía. Así que se lo dice:

—Me voy a ir directo a dormir —explica—. He dormido como tres horas anoche. ¿Otro día?

Richie entorna los ojos, parece algo más relajado. Como si se hubiera esperado otro tipo de respuesta:

—Vaya —comenta en un tono amistoso.

—Exámenes —añade recogiendo las gasas que ha descartado y tirándolas en la papelera que está al lado de su escritorio. Luego tiene que acordarse de sacarla—. Iba en serio lo de que puedes llevarte la cerveza, si de verdad la quieres.

Cuando le mira, está de pie en el quicio de la puerta. Parece joven, con los hombros echados hacia delante y expresión curiosa.

—Así que cuando dejes de seguir ese régimen a café e hincar codos —comenta en un tono un poco raro.

Eddie asiente:

—Sí, claro.

—De acuerdo —murmura. Después se yergue y hace un gesto vago con una mano—. Entonces, te quito de encima esa cerveza y te dejo de una vez en paz.

Coge las cervezas, se gira hacia Eddie. No es capaz de interpretar su expresión.

—Yo... —murmura.

—Si te das prisa puede que salves la camiseta con agua oxigenada —le corta él—. Si es que no ha pasado demasiado desde que se ha manchado.

Él estira los labios en una sonrisa un poco rara:

—Gracias, Eddie —dice y suena sincero.

Eddie asiente y, en cuanto se cierra la puerta de su cuarto, se deja caer encima de la cama. Está tan cansado que ni siquiera se molesta en apagar la luz. Cierra los ojos y suspira, notando cómo le recorre el cuerpo el cansancio.

Podría quedarse dormido así. En sus vaqueros y con los zapatos puestos.

Ya medio adormilado se le ocurre que Richie, en realidad, es como… _mono_.


	2. 13 de diciembre de 1998

Está leyendo en la sala común la siguiente vez que le ve. Eddie ha pasado de ser el tío que apenas ha dormido veinticinco horas en una semana entera a no tener muy claro qué hacer con su tiempo libre. No es que sea algo nuevo: siempre se ha sentido un poco raro en ese periodo atemporal entre el final de los exámenes y el inicio de las vacaciones.

Parece que el plan de este año es leer alguno de los libros que se acumulan sobre su escritorio. No recuerda que haya sido nunca como su afición. Le suele costar encontrarle el gusto a lo que está leyendo y avanzar es un suplicio. Puede que en casa de su madre tenga pilas y pilas de cómics, pero difícilmente es lo mismo. Aún así, lo intenta. Le hace sentirse como si estuviera haciendo las cosas bien: es un adulto y los adultos leen. 

Así que, lee. 

Ha arrastrado uno de los sofás hasta una ventana y ha decidido que el único motivo por el que se va a mover de allí es un hambre atroz o que el edificio esté en llamas.

Le ve por el rabillo del ojo. Apoya un dedo entre las páginas para marcar por dónde va y le mira, bastante menos irritado que si le hubiese interrumpido cualquiera de los chicos de su planta. 

—Ey —le saluda Richie deteniéndose frente a él—. Solo quería acercarme a decir hola.

Agita la mano. Lleva una mochila colgada de su hombro y las heridas de su cuello al aire. Desde donde está no parece que se esté curando nada mal. 

—Sabes que esto es una residencia universitaria, ¿verdad? —le pregunta, ignorando la sensación de euforia, de orgullo, que le recorre la espalda.

Richie se ríe.

—Eso he oído —dice—. Aunque no he visto muchos estudiantes desde que he llegado.

—La mayoría han empezado ya las vacaciones de Navidad.

Richie suelta un silbido impresionado.

—Cuando yo estudiaba —dice en un tono que sugiere que tiene cuarenta años más de los que tiene— esas no empezaban hasta el diecisiete.

—El jueves que viene —confirma Eddie, acallando a la parte de su cerebro que quiere quedarse discutiendo sobre esa época de la que le habla—. Pero así es la gente. Ni que estén pagando casi ochenta mil dólares al año en educación.

Está un poco obsesionado con ese número. Es muchísimo dinero, incluso con los ahorros de su madre y el fondo de educación que le abrieron cuando nació (y al que fue lo que quedó del seguro de su padre una vez su madre liquidó la hipoteca de la casa que tenían por aquel entonces), va a pasarse años pagando sus deudas estudiantiles.

Cambia de tema antes de entrar en _esa_ espiral: 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le pregunta. 

Richie mira a su alrededor y casi parece que no le ha escuchado cuando camina hasta el sofá más cercano y lo arrastra hasta colocarlo frente a Eddie. Deja caer su mochila a un lado. Luego, se deja caer él.

—¿Uhm? —le pregunta, espalda doblada hacia delante y piernas abiertas.

—¿Has venido a ver a Stanley? —prueba de nuevo, apretando el libro entre sus dos manos.

—No puedo decírtelo —dice en voz baja llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Se supone que es un secreto.

Eddie resopla.

—Si es sobre Stanley no me importa —le dice intentando sonar impersonal, pero su tono neutro es más revelador que otra cosa. Richie arquea una ceja con curiosidad y pregunta:

—¿No te cae bien?

Eddie hace una mueca.

—Es complicado.

Richie no se mueve durante un par de segundos, ojos fijos en él. Parece que está estudiándolo. Al final, suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Le conozco de toda la vida —le explica—, desde que fuimos capaces de levantarnos un palmo del suelo. Sé que puede ser un gilipollas. Pero es buena gente.

Eddie no dice nada, ojos clavados en él. Si de verdad son amigos, si son tan amigos, no quiere que Richie se haga una idea equivocada sobre él solo porque no le caiga bien a Stan.

Así que sonríe y dice:

—No tiene importancia. ¿Por qué es un secreto?

—Oh, si. Tus dotes inquisitivas son demasiado para mí, Ed. Me temo que no tendré más remedio que contártelo.

Eddie agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero está sonriendo. Cree que ya se dio cuenta el otro día de que es un auténtico payaso, lo que no acaba de entender es que le caiga bien.

—Voy a vivir aquí unos días —reconoce al final. 

Eddie parpadea.

—Pero esto es una residencia universitaria.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero ya lo había oído. 

—Eso... —Eddie aprieta los labios. Richie no debería habérselo dicho, porque ahora le deja en una situación ciertamente delicada. Lo que debería hacer eso lo siguiente: contárselo al administrador del edificio inmediatamente, dejar que tome cartas al asunto. Consecuencias claras: Stanley despedido, los dos de patitas en la calle. 

Se moja los labios. 

¿No es ese tipo de cosas las que hacen, precisamente, que Stanley tenga tan pobre opinión de él? ¿Lo de que es un gilipollas estirado?

—¿Unos días? —repite porque Richie le está mirando fijamente. Ha apoyado antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y se ha echado aún más hacia delante.

Tiene unos ojos bonitos.

—Yep.

—Creo que no hay habitaciones vacías este año —añade un poco incómodo. No quiere ser cómplice, pero menos quiere tener que aplacar a nadie porque han ocupado su habitación mientras estaba de vacaciones. Decide, apartando los ojos de él, que solo cerrará el pico si es un crimen sin víctima.

Las habitaciones tienen cerrojos por un motivo.

—Ni idea. Voy a quedarme donde Stan. Ya sabes, por si algún día te apetece tomarte esa copa de agradecimiento o te aburres o algo. Estoy literalmente debajo de ti.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿Quedarte? —repite—. ¿Como durmiendo en el suelo?

—Espero que no, la verdad —se ríe entre dientes—. Supongo que les he jodido el nidito de amor.

Eddie no intenta comentar nada más, porque lo siguiente que diría es que la habitación solo tiene una cama. Y supone que a estas alturas Richie ya lo sabe. Aprieta el libro entre sus manos, intenta ser gracioso:

—Eso o te echarán cuando quieran echar un kiki.

Richie suelta una risotada fácil. Alta, un poco escandalosa. Del tipo que se llevaría malas miradas si hubiese más gente en la sala. Del tipo que haría que Eddie se llevara un dedo a los labios y les chistara. 

—¡Un kiki! —exclama maravillado.

Eddie se ruboriza:

—Cierra el pico.

—Madre mía, pero ¿quién habla así?

—Iba a decirte que si alguna vez te echan puedes ir a buscarme, pero ¿sabes qué? —decide abriendo de nuevo su libro. Le echa un vistazo de medio lado—: he cambiado de idea.

—Ed, Eddie —le dice y arrastra el sofá hasta que sus rodillas están chocando contra la tapicería. Si cerrara las piernas un poco, estaría aprisionando las de Eddie. 

Lo que...

Sería muy inoportuno si necesitase salir de allí de manera abrupta. Se moja los labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco a mala gana. El corazón latiéndole con demasiada fuerza, demasiado rápido.

—¿Estás intentando ser mi amigo? —pregunta sonriéndole de lado a lado. Y es la pregunta más ridícula que Eddie ha oído en su vida. Ni que tuvieran cinco años.

—Que te den —gruñe un poco a la defensiva. 

Richie le sonríe y se echa hacia atrás, entrelazando las manos sobre su abdomen. Parece tranquilo, relajado. 

—¿Cómo tienes el cuello? —le pregunta, acordándose de golpe.

—La respuesta sigue siendo vampiros —le dice, pero lo estira para que lo vea mejor. Eddie se echa hacia delante, escurriendo un poco el culo en su asiento.

Tiene muchísimo mejor aspecto que el otro día. La carne alrededor de las punciones está lisa y, quitando la costra, del mismo color que el resto de su piel.

—Bien —decide irguiendo la espalda, pero no vuelve a echarse hacia atrás. Richie le sonríe de medio lado y es un poco ridículo lo cómodo que le hace sentir.

Se moja los labios, Eddie copia el gesto. 

—¿Y qué me cuentas sobre ti? ¿No te vas a casa estas Navidades?

Eddie vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, cuando sea Navidad de verdad iré —responde en un tono desafiante.

—Ya veo —responde él aún repanchingado—. Intentando sacarle el máximo provecho a esos ochenta mil. 

—También trabajo en el edificio y no puedo desaparecer sin más. Pero está bien si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

—¿Y qué estudias, Eddie?

—Estoy haciendo un máster en finanzas internacionales, especializado en… —Eddie se calla en cuanto ve la cara que está poniendo Richie. Pregunta en un tono impaciente—: ¿qué?

—¡No he dicho nada!

—No, pero lo has pensado. ¿Qué?

—Bueno —murmura encogiéndose de hombros—, para empezar que el otro día insinuaste que estabas estudiando medicina. O enfermería.

—No, no es verdad.

—Oh, no, sí que lo hiciste. ¿Quién ha dicho que tienes bien ese cuello? —pregunta en un tono agudo. Le está haciendo burla, claramente le está haciendo burla—. ¿Tenía un título? ¿En medicina?

Eddie suelta una risita floja.

—Oh, joder, esa es la peor imitación que he oído en mi vida.

—Me dañas, Edmund. Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera tienes una titulación para reparar el daño que me has hecho.

Eddie resopla:

—Nunca me habría especializado en psiquiatría, que es claramente lo que necesitas. —Richie se echa a reír. Eddie parpadea, sorprendido de la burrada que acaba de decir—. Yo… 

—Un psiquiatra, dice. 

—Nunca dije que fuera médico —insiste Eddie, porque es la verdad. Tiene todo el encuentro un poco borroso, pero él jamás… insinuaría nada por el estilo. Richie agita una mano: _un poco_.

—La cosa es —dice—: ¿por qué? 

—¿Por qué qué? Ya te he dicho que yo nunca…

—¿Finanzas? —le corta Richie—. Se me ocurren pocas cosas más aburridas que estudiar y es como, ya sabes, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —repite un poco impaciente.

—Por qué te harías algo así a ti mismo. —Ahoga un escalofría y murmura—: finanzas.

Eddie está a punto de mandarle a la mierda, pero Richie le está mirando y... 

Y no es que sea una historia turbia ni nada por el estilo. Tiene esta sensación de que se pasa media vida contando medias verdades para que la gente se piensa que tiene la vida que él quiere que crean que tiene. Por una vez, quizá no es tan terrible que alguien vea la verdad.

—Mi madre creía que finanzas era una buena carrera —explica encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo tampoco es que tuviera una idea mejor. Ni siquiera... ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tenía tan claro que _quisiera_ estudiar. 

—Eso no suena para nada a ti.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo sueno?

Richie se encoge de hombros y se incorpora. Están cerca, quizá demasiado.

—Suenas como si fueras un chico dulce.

Eddie se ruboriza. Eso no es… eso no es algo que un hombre adulto le diga a otro hombre adulto. Porque eso es lo que son. Richie terminó sus estudios y Eddie está leyéndose La rebelión de Atlas. ¿Quiere leérsela? Pues la verdad es que no. Pero es un adulto (no un _chico_ ) y se la está leyendo.

—Tengo veintidós años, hace tiempo que dejé de ser lo que se dice _dulce_ —replica antes de hacer alguna tontería. Están _muy_ cerca.

Richie se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y te gusta?

—¿El qué? —pregunta. Richie arquea una ceja.

—Las _finanzas_.

Eddie duda.

—No es mi vida, pero tampoco es horrible. ¿Sabes? Y si me lo monto bien puedo tener un buen trabajo cuando termine, ¿sabes? Terminar de pagar mis préstamos antes de jubilarme.   
»Además, ¿quién trabaja de lo que le gusta?

Richie tuerce la boca. Parece estar teniendo conflicto interno consigo mismo, al final suelta:

—Creo que el otro día te gustó lo que hiciste.

—¿Y eso es?

—Cuidar a la gente. Por eso tienes este trabajo mientras estás estudiando...

—Por eso y porque necesito comer —dice en un tono seco. Está equivocado y Eddie no se atreve a cambiar la forma en la que le ve. Le gusta más que parezca que es porque le importa, en lugar de ser porque es fácil y no le quita demasiado tiempo.

—Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que sacarías más de las propinas de cualquier café del campus. ¿Ochenta mil al año? —Silba—. La gente que viene a esta universidad tiene _pasta_.

—Yo…

—Venga, deja de hacerte el humilde y di la verdad.

Eddie parpadea.

Y lo hace:

—Odio las matemáticas —admite. Y no tiene ni idea de dónde sale eso, pero es verdad—. Son peores que el que te salgan las muelas del juicio.

Y Richie le está mirando fijamente. Eddie tiene la sensación de que está a punto de proponerle un plan disparatado. _Peor_ , que va a proponérselo y a él no le va a parecer una mierda. Richie le seguiría hasta el final del mundo y esa certeza le asusta. Podría hacer cualquier cosa. Volver a empezar, cambiarse de especialidad. Añadir otros doscientos mil a su deuda.

Así que le interrumpe antes de que vocalice la primera palabra:

—¿Y tú qué haces, Richie? —le pregunta notando los latidos de su corazón. Lo cerquísima que están y que aún no se haya echado hacia atrás.

—¿Yo? —repite Richie, parece un poco sorprendido de su atención—. De momento, invadir a Stan hasta que se aburra y me eche.

Eddie tarda un momento en entender lo que le está diciendo. El que no está estudiando, tampoco trabajando. Carraspea. 

—Eres joven, no necesitas tomar una decisión _ya_ —dice, dándole por fin uso a los cursos de orientación que le obligaron a completar cuando le contrataron—. Tienes mucho tiempo para elegir tu camino.

Y no es que no se lo crea. Si no hubiese estado tan desesperado por huir de su madre, a lo mejor. A lo mejor se hubiera dado tiempo para pensárselo. Pero necesitaba salir de su casa, cuanto antes mejor. Y ahora que está fuera… bueno, supone que es solo su hipocresía lo que le impide replantearse las cosas.

Richie le está mirando de una manera un poco rara, como si estuviera decidiendo cómo tomárselo. 

—Oh, no, yo sé exactamente qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Solo estoy... en el descanso. 

—¿Puedo...? ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Seinfeld.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—¿Has visto Seinfeld alguna vez?

—¿Quién no ha visto Seinfeld?

—¡Stan!

—Ya sabía yo que era un tío un poco raro.

Richie se ríe.

—Vale, vale. Pues quiero hacer lo mismo que él. Que Seinfeld, monólogos. Triunfar y tener algún día mi propia serie y que sea tan egocéntrica que se llame como yo. —Extiende ambos brazos—: Tozier.

—Bueno —murmura Eddie sin dejarse pensar que es un sueño estúpido. Prácticamente imposible—. Seinfeld ocurre en Nueva York, ¿no? Estás en el mejor lugar para empezar.

Richie sonríe, casi parece un gesto triste. 

—Sí. Sí que lo estoy.

—Y, oye, ya sé que ya tienes un George Constanza, pero si alguna vez necesitas una Elaine... —Richie arquea ambas cejas, Eddie se ruboriza y agita ambas manos en el aire—: sin todo el rollo de Elaine ser una tía, claro.

—Sí que estás intentando ser mi amigo —le acusa señalándole con la mano.

—Bueno —razona Eddie—. Voy a guardarte un secreto muy grande. Bien podría sacarme un papel en una serie, ya que estoy. Y me niego a ser Kramer.

—¿Newman? —le ofrece Richie.

—¿Estás de coña? —pregunta con voz aguda—. Te estoy guardando el secreto, no yendo directo a hablar con el administrador.

Richie se ríe entre dientes. 

—Tendré que hacer algo para compensártelo —concuerda Richie—. Supongo que no decirle a Stan que piensas que es George Constanza tendrá que servir. Sobre todo porque es una Elaine total.

Eddie hace un ruidito estrangulado con el fondo de su garganta:

—No te atreverás a hacerme chantaje con eso.

—Espera y verás, _baby_.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres Terminator o algo?

Richie levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición:

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Eddie le sonríe y Richie le sonríe de vuelta y es precisamente esto lo que le gusta del salón. La sensación de calma que se asienta de forma agradable en el fondo de su pecho. Piensa que podría quedarse allí sentado todo el día, viendo cómo cambia el reflejo del sol sobre el rostro de Richie. 

Lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Richie suelta un suspiro cargado y dice: 

—Bueno, me están esperando. —Y se levanta. Están muy cerca y Richie tiene que echar el sofá hacia atrás para salir de allí. Eddie nota como los colores se le suben y se aclara la garganta. Tiene que recostarse para mirarle a la cara.

Richie parece ajeno a su incomodidad. Recupera su mochila y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Escucha —dice—, hemos estado hablando y es probable que después salgamos a cenar. Stan no se calla con que la pizza de aquí es mejor que la de Chicago... que es dónde vivía yo antes. En Chicago.

—Yo...

—Así que si te apetece, creo que deberías venirte con nosotros. Stan no es tan estirado como parece en un primer momento. Creo que te caería bien.

Eddie le sonríe. Nota las mejillas tensas, la sensación agradable del pecho hundiéndose en el sofá. Como él.

—Y yo que no es buena idea —murmura, incluso si sí que le apetece. Incluso si ansía la compañía de alguien que no dependa directamente de él—. Stan no... no es que me dé miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Es más como...

Se moja los labios. Es más como que se da la vuelta cada vez que se encuentran en el pasillo. Como que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando tienen reuniones con el administrador de la residencia y que la mitad de las veces que Eddie dice algo, pone esa cara que hace que se sienta un poco idiota. Incluso de buen humor, muestra más que poca paciencia con él. Como el año anterior, cuando se prometió con su novia. Eddie tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de su euforia. Aún se acuerda de la expresión que puso después de darse cuenta de que era a él al que se lo estaba contando.

Así que, puede que también sea un poco cosa suya. Que se haya cansado de aguantar esos desaires suyos.

—¿Cómo?

Eddie hace una mueca.

—No va a ser agradable. Para ninguno de los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Es mejor si... —Junta ambas manos sobre su pecho y luego las separa, esperando que sea un gesto lo suficientemente claro—. Nos repelemos. No funcionaría.

—Quizá otro día —murmura Richie a media voz.

—Sí, otro día —acepta fácilmente Eddie—. Ahora vas a estar por aquí, ¿no?

Su expresión se relaja. Se lleva un dedo a los labios y le chista:

—Que es un secreto.

Eddie se ríe.

—Sí, sí —concuerda—. Soy una tumba.

Richie se despide agitando una mano al aire. No devuelve el sofá a su sitio y Eddie no se encuentra capaz de volver a abrir su libro. Quiere subir a la primera planta y asomarse al cuarto de Stan. Stan siempre tiene la puerta abierta. Es una mierda que intentó venderles el administrador y que caló mejor en algunos de los monitores de planta. En Eddie, no.

Prefiere su sistema. El corcho por si no está o es poco importante. Que llamen solo si lo es. De otra forma, tienes a los chavales todo el día encima. 

Dobla una esquina del libro para marcar por dónde se ha quedado y se levanta. No cree que tenga la cabeza para seguir leyendo. De todas formas, la sala común se le hace, de pronto, demasiado solitaria. Y eso que siempre ha dicho que mejor solo que mal acompañado.

A quién pretende engañar. 

No está solo porque sea un sibarita escogiendo a sus amigos. Es que no tiene amigos porque nadie quiere estar cerca de él. Es aburrido y un poco insoportable y lo gente no tarda demasiado en darse cuenta. Richie no va a tardar demasiado en darse cuneta, tampoco. Y lo sensato sería no intentarlo, porque al final solo va a doler. 

No está seguro de que el precio merezca la pena, pero aceptaría esa invitación. Si no fuera porque está Stan. Porque hace _siglos_ que nadie intenta hacer planes con él. Que a nadie le interesa hablar con él solo porque quiere hacerlo. Y Richie es un tío divertido. Y…

Richie le cae bien. 

Y, aún con todo, no va a hacer otra cosa que irse a su cuarto antes de que decidan bajar y se los acabe encontrando.


	3. 14 de diciembre de 1998

—Stan me ha echado de la habitación —anuncia Richie empujándole a un lado para poder entrar en la de Eddie—. Cuenta la leyenda que si te quedas en silencio, se les puede oír follar desde el piso de arriba.

Eddie resopla.

—No quería imaginarme eso.

—Bueno —dice, dejándose caer encima de su cama. Eddie frunce el ceño, está a punto de pedirle que no haga eso. Que odia que se sienten en su cama, que hay un motivo por el que hay sillas—, es evidente que es _eso_ lo que están haciendo ahora mismo. ¿O no?

No dice nada. La verdad es que cuando lo hace él no le molesta tanto como cree que debería.

—Ugh —repone Eddie cerrando la puerta detrás de él tras echar un vistazo a su corcho. 

Alguien ha vuelto a clavar un pósit con un dibujo en una de las esquina, pero quitando eso no hay ningún mensaje nuevo. El último fue el lunes. Y, aunque sabe que no debería dejarse seducir por la idea de que siga así de manera indefinida, es agradable para variar. Casi parece que esté de vacaciones.

Cualquier buen humor desaparece en cuanto se _fija_ en él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta arrugando el ceño. Y Richie le sonríe, como si en realidad no pasara nada.

—Pues no te lo vas a creer...

Eddie resopla, arquea ambas cejas:

—¿Un vampiro? —recuerda perfectamente la respuesta que le dio la última vez. Está probablemente en el top tres de respuestas estúpidas que le han dado en todos estos años.

— _Dos_ —replica con cierto orgullo

Eddie se acerca a él y estira un dedo hacia su cara, Richie le sostiene la mirada y Eddie está _seguro_ de que va a apartarse y a preguntarle qué está haciendo. La alternativa es muchísimo peor, está bastante seguro de ello. 

Deja que apoye el dedo sobre su pómulo y… no ocurre nada. El suelo no se abre ni suena la Cabalgata de las Valquirias. Está bien, están bien. Menos su pómulo: lo tiene hinchado y hay una línea entre púrpura y roja que probablemente le ocupe media cara al día siguiente. Eddie contiene el aliento.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde te llevaron a tomar esa pizza? —pregunta apartándose y cerrando el puño. Richie suelta una risita floja. 

—Es lo último en Nueva York, _Ed_ —dice crujiéndose los nudillos—. Pizzadores, donde el último contendiente en pie gana la porción de pizza.

—Era bastante más interesante la historia de los _dos_ vampiros —comenta un poco a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues sí —concuerda Richie tumbándose en la cama y colocando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza. La camiseta que lleva se le sube un poco, dejando su estómago al aire. A Eddie no le ha importado nunca tan poco que alguien se siente en su cama—. Si quieres podría contártela algún día.

Eddie, que nunca ha sido mucho de escuchar cuentos, se sienta a su lado y se deja caer también de espaldas. Ojos clavados en la lámpara, muy consciente de lo cercan que están. 

—Seguro —dice y carraspea. 

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Ya —le corta Eddie agitando una mano al aire—. Es un secreto.

— _Exacto_.

—Aún no le he dicho a nadie que te estás quedando a dormir aquí, ¿no?

—Ha pasado _un_ día —puntualiza Richie.

—Suficiente para que te hayan partido la cara.

—Ya, ya...

Eddie le mira de medio lado.

—¿Debería haber visto cómo quedó el otro? —prueba. No sonríe.

—No —murmura—. La verdad es que no.

Eso hace que se preocupe. Que piense, quizá por primera vez, que está hablando con un completo desconocido. Que está tumbado en la cama con uno. Que podría ser un tío majo, igual que podría no serlo. Y lo poco que sabe sobre él...

No es suficiente.

—¿Cómo quedó el otro? —le presiona. No porque quiera _saberlo_. No va a... no va a ponerse en peligro porque un tío le caiga más o menos bien.

—Nos va el morbo, ¿eh?

—No —dice Eddie—. Es por saber si tengo que llamar a la seguridad del campus porque eres problemático o solo han sido dos incidentes aislados.

—¿Dos?

—Las heridas de tu cuello y la camiseta llena de sangre cuenta como una. 

—Mi único problema es que soy un imán para las nenas.

Eddie resopla cuando se da cuenta de que Richie está esperando por su reacción.

—Mira que eres idiota —murmura apartando la mirada y clavando los ojos de nuevo en el techo. No es que él tenga idea de lo que le mola a las tías hoy en día. Supone que decir que él no se puede acercar. Tampoco es que lo esté buscando, no tiene tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Como a su madre le gusta repetirle. Y tiene toda la razón.

Pero. Richie puede que sí que lo sea. Es divertido y alto y tiene unos ojos preciosos.

—Estaba haciendo algo malo. El _otro_ , ¿sabes? Y yo... —Eddie contiene la respiración—. Le dejé escapar. Me dio un puñetazo y me _asusté_ , ¿de acuerdo? No me gustan las peleas físicas. Sobre todo porque normalmente estoy del lado del que recibe.

Se señala a la cara con la mano abierta. Eddie asiente. Él... le cree. Es increíble, pero parece sincero. 

—Si por algún motivo acabas siendo un Ted Bundy, te juro por lo que más quieras que no me pienso marcar un Liz Kendall. Primer indicio de asesino en serie, llamo al FBI.

—Piénsatelo, podrías sacar bastante más dinero si esperas a que me haga famoso y luego escribes un libro. ¿Qué tal se te da fingir lágrimas y decir que no sabías nada?

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco y decide que lo más sensato es no responderle.

—¿Qué? —le espeta después de que Richie le codee por tercera vez.

—Si fuera un Ted Bundy, Stan me entregaría él mismo en comisaría. Atado y con algún mensaje gracioso grapado en la ropa. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu coartada de que no eres un asesino en serie es un tío que me odia?

—Sí —murmura él haciendo una mueca—. Ahora que lo dices, yo también me estoy escuchando. El muy capullo disfruta con la desgracia ajena. 

—Habrá que darle un voto de confianza en esto —repone Eddie de buen humor.

—Así que —dice entonces Richie, incorporándose y subiendo ambas piernas encima de la cama. Una de sus rodillas choca contra el muslo de Eddie—. ¿Qué hace uno para divertirse por estos lares? Déjame que reformule esa pregunta: ¿qué hace uno cuando tu compañero de cuarto te echa porque quiere echar un _kiki_?

—Que te den.

Richie se ríe.

—No, no. Venga, es serio. ¿Qué?

Eddie no responde de inmediato. No porque esté distraído con el peso de su rodilla contra su muslo, sino que lo está considerando muy seriamente. Es una pregunta un tanto inusual. La gente no suele considerar a Eddie lo que se dice divertido. Él es más como el tipo raro al que le pides los apuntes solo para descubrir que para ser tan gilipollas no es nada brillante.

—Leer —murmura sentándose también. No es una respuesta sincera, pero le deja en buen lugar. Se recoloca, con una pierna doblada y encarado a él—. Si no hay mucha gente en la sala común, me gusta sentarme a ver a la tele. Pero tampoco es algo que haga a menudo.

Richie asiente, pero está callado. Y eso hace que Eddie se ponga un poco histérico.

—¿Y tú? —se obliga a preguntar al cabo de un par de segundos de silencio, casi temiendo haber dicho alguna estupidez—. ¿Qué se hace en Chicago?

—Bueno —murmura, incómodo—. Ya sabes. Lo típico.

—¿Matar vampiros? —pregunta, sintiéndose un poco mal por ser tan idiota. 

Richie frunce el ceño: 

—Sí, exactamente _eso_. El hobby número uno de Chicago.

—El _dos_ —le corrige Eddie—. Por detrás de los White Sox.

—Ey —replica Richie un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Quién de los dos ha vivido en Chicago? En mi _vida_ he oído hablar de esos. 

—Me gusta el béisbol —admite Eddie. Aunque nunca ha sentido mucha afinidad a ningún equipo. Hay cierto encanto natural a ir un sábado a ver alguna liguilla local, con el sol alto y la sombra agradable bajo un árbol.

—Oh. 

—Sí —confirma Eddie.

—Creo que se trata de una de las cosas más tristes que te he oído decir en mi vida, mi estimadísimo Ed.

Eddie no está de acuerdo. Sería más triste decir que lo que quería era jugar y que el único motivo por el que jamás ocurrió no fue otro que su madre preferiría caer muerta en el sitio que dejarle… _no_. Eso no es justo. Puede que su madre se preocupe demasiado, pero siempre le ha cuidado bien. Y, además, tiene asma. El deporte no le viene nada bien.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias. 

—¿Uhm? —pregunta un poco distraído. 

—Eddie —dice Richie en un tono grave, echándose ligeramente hacia delante. Como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto. Eddie traga saliva, corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. Eres un normi.

—¿Que soy qué? —Eddie parpadea, un poco confuso. De verdad que pensó que iba a...

Pero no, _claro_. No tendría ningún sentido.

—Un normi —insiste Richie—. Que eres _normal_.

—Eso es... ¿malo? —pregunta arrugando el ceño. Ser normal, anodino, es todo lo que ha querido Eddie ser en su vida.

Richie parece normal. Si uno pasa por alto que le han reventado la cara y que parece que tiene un pequeño problema de incontinencia verbal.

—No —responde él. Estira un poco las comisuras de sus labios, mira a su alrededor—. No es de ninguna manera.

Contiene la respiración, porque sigue estando muy cerca. El corazón le late a mil por hora y está seguro de que no se lo ha imaginado. Que le va a besar. Están tumbados se su cama, están demasiado cerca y Richie le está mirando con cierta intensidad que no sabe interpretar de otra manera. 

La idea no le molesta. Ni siquiera le sorprende, no del todo. Es más como… quiere que pase. Quiere que corte el espacio entre ambos y le bese. Y no quiere detenerse a pensar en lo que hay detrás, en lo que dice sobre él.

Él solo… mira a sus labios, un segundo, antes de volver a sus ojos en lo que espera que sea… 

Llaman a la puerta. Eddie parpadea, completamente fuera de lo que sea que estaba a punto de pasar. aparta la mirada, se aclara la garganta. Richie se vuelve a echar hacia atrás. Le sonríe, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

No cree que se lo haya imaginado, pero tampoco va a preguntar. Hace una mueca y murmura una disculpa, echándose él también hacia detrás:

—Solo llaman cuando es importante. —Al menos esa parte es verdad.

—Sí, sí, sin problema —repone con indiferencia él.

Eddie se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa, incluso cuando es una falsa. Se levanta, respira hondo y camina hasta la puerta con pasos lentos. Preparándose para lo peor. 

Solo es Dwayne Hart. Y Eddie dice _solo_ porque el noventa porciento de las veces que ha tratado con él ha sido para oírle quejarse de su _horrible_ compañero de cuarto y de las perrerías que parece que le hacen todos en la residencia.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta sin llegar a abrir del todo la puerta. Supone que hará que parezca más sospechoso que otra cosa, pero no tiene muchas ganas de que vea que Richie está allí. Le asusta que pueda hacerse una idea equivocada. Que sea capaz de ver directamente a través de él. 

Es un poco cotilla y muy puñetero.

—Quiero las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo —dice sin tan siquiera parpadear. Eddie cierra los puños para no taparse la cara con ambas manos.

—No va a poder ser, Dwayne —dice intentando controlar su tono—. Los únicos que tienen acceso a esas grabaciones son los de seguridad. Y creo que no las almacenan, que graban encima cada cierto tiempo, así que...

—Me han vuelto a robar la pasta de dientes mientras me duchaba.

—Dwayne... —intenta Eddie.

—No, no voy a dejar de llevar el dentífrico al baño porque está en mi neceser, _Ed_. Y si está en mi neceser es porque quiero _utilizarlo_ cuando voy al baño.

—Yo solo digo que sería más fácil... —intenta.

—Y yo solo digo que si me dieras las cintas podría ver quién me lo roba y plantarle cara.

Eddie hace una mueca, esta vez ni siquiera intenta ocultarla. Sabe perfectamente cómo va a acabar Dwayne si va a plantarle cara a un matón: con las gafas rotas y un moratón en la cara. Es un rarito que usa demasiada colonia y no puede mantener cerrado el pico. A pesar de todo, hay algo en su actitud que le recuerda a él mismo. También le cuesta ver cuándo no merece la pena una batalla.

—No —dice con firmeza.

Dwayne se sube las gafas con el dedo índice antes de gesticular:

—¡No es justo!

—No me importa —replica con serenidad. Y, después porque quizá es la quinta vez que pasa y Eddie siente algo de empatía por el chaval—: ¿necesitas pasta de dientes? Puedo…

—Lo que necesito es que dejen de robármela.

Eddie le sostiene la mirada un momento. Da igual lo que le diga, porque no le va a hacer caso. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Voy a cerrar la puerta —le avisa. 

—Eres peor que ellos —le acusa Dwayne señalándolo con el dedo índice. El mismo que utilizó para recolocarse las gafas—. ¡Puedes hacer algo y no lo haces!

Eddie cierra la puerta. Richie suelta una risita y Eddie pega un salto sorprendido de que siga allí.

—Es un problema ridículo —se queja frotándose la cara como no hizo en un primer momento. No quiere que crea que el problema es que no le importa—. ¡Y yo tampoco puedo hacerle nada! Me pasé todo primer curso duchándome a las dos de la mañana porque se dedicaban a mangarme las zapatillas. Yo no...

Richie se ríe.

—Ya. Sé de qué me estás hablando, yo tuve que ir a un montón de sesiones de reconciliación con un idiota que jugaba al fútbol que me partió las gafas.

—¿Llevas gafas? —pregunta Eddie con cierta sorpresa.

—Solo cuando no me queda más remedio —responde él encogiéndose de hombros. Se señala a la cara—. Lentillas.

—Oh —responde—. ¿Qué pasó con el jugador de fútbol?

Richie le mira, Eddie puede notar como vacila.

—Él me llamó marica, —oh, _oh_ —, yo le dije que su capacidad intelectual era inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de primos que se había pasado por la piedra su madre. Tengo mis dudas de que entendiera lo que quería decir, pero... —Se encoge de hombros—. Me pegó igual.

Richie sonríe restándole importancia. Eddie... Eddie _sabe_ de lo que está hablando. Lo ca vivido en sus propias carnes: ser empujado de un lado a otro solo porque es fácil, que te llamen nombres. Las pocas veces que le plantas caras, acabar escaldado. Y aunque Richie es alto y no parezca el objetivo natural de ese tipo de ataques…

Puede que no siempre fuera así.

—Me obligaron a pedirle disculpas. A él también, pero... —Se vuelve a encoger de hombros—. No es como si fuera comparable. Me hizo la vida imposible todo el curso. Y no sé por qué te cuento todo esto… no es que te importe, ¿no?

Sí, sí que le importa. Quizá bastante más de lo que debería, si uno tiene en cuenta la parte de que apenas se conocen.

—El chaval ese era un gilipollas. —Y después—: ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Richie está apoyado en su escritorio y tiene entre las manos la caja de un juego. Eddie hace una mueca. Es un poco como su póster de Madonna: lleva arrastrándolo consigo cinco años. No tiene ni idea de dónde lo sacó, sí que su madre habría sido capaz de tirarlo el día que se marchó de casa. Así que lo empacó con el resto de sus cosas y le ha ido acompañando todos estos años.

Puede contar con una mano las veces que ha intentando jugar a él. Una vez, cuando estaba en segundo, vio que había gente que quería hacer una liguilla. Habían colgado carteles por el campus y todo. Y no es que fuera gente desagradable ni nada, pero sí demasiado intensa. Eddie fue a la primera reunión, jugó (y empató) una partida y después solicitó formalmente desapuntarse.

—Un juego.

—Ya lo veo —murmura Richie y gira la caja sobre sí misma. Se oye cómo chocan las miniaturas de dentro, que son de metal. Eddie hace una mueca—. Pero, tiene _orcos_ en la portada.

Eddie se encoge de hombros.

—Es un ajedrez sobrecomplicado y con orcos en lugar de peones. Por favor, no lo abras...

Está abierto antes de que Eddie tenga tiempo material para quejarse. Deja la tapa sobre el escritorio, el manual, y saca una de las miniaturas. Eddie se ruboriza y aparta la mirada. 

Están pintadas. Malamente pintadas, como si lo hubiese hecho un crío. El uniforme del equipo de los humanos debió de ser rojo, pero es rojo sobre blanco y no tiene las suficientes capas y ahora parece rosa. 

Los orcos es otra historia, con sus armaduras amarillas y sus pieles color verde. Tienen mejor aspecto.

—Oh, joder. No eres ningún normi —se lamenta Richie—. Eres uno de esos que juegan a juegos de mesa en el sótano de casa de sus madres.

Eddie se ruboriza. Probablemente sería una buena descripción, si tuviera alguien con quién jugarlos.

—Cierra el pico. Lo compré de segunda mano. —No se acuerda de haberlo hecho—. Habré jugado como tres veces. Como máximo.

Richie le está mirando, ceja arqueada. Eddie se ruboriza, no hay necesidad de ser tan borde. Richie es como un amigo, no está intentando reírse de él. Al menos no parece que quiera reírse de él. Tiene una disculpa en la punta de la lengua. Siempre tiene que tomarse las cosas a la tremenda. 

—¿Te ha molestado? —le pregunta Richie entonces. Y Eddie boquea, pillado por sorpresa.

—La gente normal no rebusca en las cosas de otra gente, ¿de acuerdo? —se decide al final, quitándole la caja de las manos. Vuelve a guardar el manual y le pone la tapa con cuidado de no abrir más una de las esquinas.

No está _enfadado_ , quizá un poco molesto porque tiene la sensación de que Richie se ha reído de él. Pero no enfadado. 

—Esas tres veces podrían convertirse en cuatro —comenta Richie moviéndose a su lado.

Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Solo, no sé. Es como lo más interesante que hay por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Podría estar bien.

Eddie le mira a los ojos. Está más cerca de lo que habría calculado. Y ahora que sabe dónde buscar, es capaz de distinguir el borde translúcido de sus lentillas.

Se moja los labios.

—Yo... —murmura, sin saber muy bien si le está intentando tomar el pelo o está siendo sincero. Es un juego estúpido. Y la última vez que jugó, odió todo el proceso.

Pero es verdad que le gusta (cae mejor, cae mejor) Richie bastante más que aquellos chavales. Agita la cabeza.

—No me acuerdo demasiado bien de las reglas —admite. Pero Richie tiene razón, no hay nada mejor que hacer por aquí—. Vale, está bien. Ayúdame a mover la mesa.

Y:

—Yo juego con los orcos.

Richie se ríe:

—¡No! —se lamenta en un tono teatrero mientras mueven la mesa entre los dos—. ¡Cómo te atreves a dañarme de esa manera! ¡A mí, con lo que he hecho yo por ti!

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una condición inamovible.

—Inamovible —repite y se ríe entre dientes.

Entre los dos levantan la mesa y la separan de la pared.

—No tan cerca de la cama —le indica Eddie—. Vamos a querer poder pasar, te lo aseguro.

No es la mejor explicación que nadie ha dado sobre el juego. Lo que hace que, cuando los humanos de Richie meten el primer gol, Eddie diga:

—No es la primera vez que juegas —en un tono acusatorio. Y Richie se ríe, enseñando ligeramente las paletas.

—No, creo que no —admite ofreciéndole los dados para que saque—. ¿En el instituto, a lo mejor? La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

—No es justo —protesta Eddie.

—La gente tiene que autoconvencerse para acatar el orden y la ley. Puede que sea porque, en el fondo, no les importa. Simplemente no les importa.

Eddie parpadea. Hay algo raro en la forma en la que se ha apoyado sobre la mesa, en cómo ha modulado la voz. Y la cosa es… la cosa es que le suena.

—¿Acabas de citar _Solo ante el peligro_?

—Tienes que sacar —le dice señalando al tablero.

—Era _Solo ante el peligro_ —insiste Eddie. Richie agita la cabeza.

—Era _Solo ante el peligro_ —confirma—. Creo.

—Joder, me encantaba esa película. ¿Cómo…? —Eddie frunce el ceño—. ¿La has visto hace poco o algo? 

Richie se encoge de hombros y admite:

—Tengo muy buena memoria para tonterías.¿Sabías que las gambas son caníbales? Si ven a alguna que está cambiando la cáscara, ¡ñam! —Da un pequeño saltito, manos alargadas hacia él. Le pilla un poco de sorpresa y Eddie pega un salto en el sitio. 

Richie se echa hacia atrás riéndose. 

—Ni de coña.

—Te juro que las gambas son caníbales.

Eddie le mira, arquea una ceja. Pregunta, intentando mantener una expresión seria:

—¿Por Snoopy? 

—¡Pues claro! —responde gesticulando—. Así de seguro te lo digo. 

Eddie se ríe, pero no vuelve a intentar contradecirle. Y, cuando Eddie estira la mano para coger los dados, Richie se los tiende. 

—Entonces, ¿es que te van las películas antiguas o solo las del Oeste? —le pregunta mientras Eddie empieza a hacer su turno.

_Esa_ está siendo su otra estratagema. Cada vez que pasa el turno, no para de hablar. Y Eddie le responde todas y cada una de las veces.

—¿Las dos? Creo. A mí madre le gustan las películas en blanco y negro, así que en casa es lo que más hemos visto. Y las del Oeste siempre fueron mis preferidas.

—De acuerdo —accede él—. Rápido, sin pensártelo. Mejor película de todos los tiempos.

— _El silencio de los corderos_.

—¿Qué? _No_ —protesta Richie haciendo una mueca—. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ni idea. Son Anthony Hopkins y Jodie Foster, ¿de acuerdo? Y... yo qué sé. La verdad es que ni siquiera me gustan las películas de miedo. Pero…

—Pero el viejo caníbal Hannibal Lecter te encanta.

—Es terror psicológico. Eso está como a un nivel completamente diferente.

—Si tú lo dices. Eso es un procedimiento ilegal —añade señalando con un dedo el tablero. Eddie vuelve a dejar la miniatura en su sitio y se gasta una segunda oportunidad para poder continuar con su turno.

—¿Y la tuya? —pregunta un poco irritado. Intenta pensar en la opción más ridícula—: ¿eh? ¿Buffy Cazavampiros?

—Ey, que Kristy Swanson hace un papelón.

Eddie arquea una ceja:

—¿Quién? 

—¿Kristy Swanson? Ya sabes, _Buffy_. La actriz, la _chica_. Literalmente la protagonista de esa película de la que estás hablando.

Eddie hace una mueca. No es capaz de ponerle cara.

—A esa no la conocen ni en su casa.

Richie resopla, indignado. Parece que está a punto de replicar, pero se lo debe de pensar mejor porque se encoge de hombros y dice: 

—Vale, está bien. Es _Pup Fiction_.

Eddie no está sorprendido.

—Cómo no.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada.

—No, venga. ¿Qué?

—Que es una película estúpida. Eso pasa. Y terriblemente sobrevalorada por un puñado de críos que se piensan que Samuel L. Jackson diciendo _ya sabes qué_ es divertido.

—¿Ya sabes qué?

—Sí, ya sabes. La palabra que empieza con n. La mitad del diálogo de Jackson.

—Escucha, Eddie —dice Richie muy serio—. No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Ah, ¿que es que nos creías amigos?

Eddie le sonríe cuando Richie resopla y se lleva una mano encima del corazón en un gesto melodramático:

—Por favor —dice—. _Por favor_ , ten piedad de mí.

—No, pero, en serio: ¿qué te gusta de esa película? Es superracista, la mitad de los diálogos no tienen sentido y, ¿la trama? ¿Qué trama?

Richie se ríe.

—Creo que esa es la idea.

—¿Confundir al espectador?

—¿Sí? No sé. Las tramas que no van a ninguna parte, los saltos temporales sin orden ni concierto. El _misterio_. ¡Es una pieza de arte! 

Medio pone a Eddie de los nervios.

—Y literalmente estás criticando a _El silencio de los corderos_ que es, _literalmente_ , una de las mejores películas del cine de esta década.

— _Eddie_ —protesta entre risas—. Piedad, te lo suplico.

—No es culpa mía que tengas el peor gusto del mundo. —Eddie señala a una de sus miniaturas—: te placa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que porque son orcos lo único que saben hacer es _placar_? Mira a este jugador, Eddie. —Richie la levanta para ponerla a la altura de sus ojos—. Su sueño desde que era pequeñito no es otro que llegar a meter un touchdown. Le estás impidiendo cumplir su sueño.

—¿Quieres no moverme a mis orcos? —le pregunta cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el enfadado. 

—Pero mira —le ignora Richie—. Tiene brazos. _Dos_.

—También en agilidad.

—Es más que uno.

—Richie, no tiene la pelota. 

—¡Intenta conseguirla! —le reclama con voz aguda. Eddie le quita la miniatura y la deja de vuelta sobre el campo.

—Tiro dos dados y escojo —le advierte.

Richie le hace burla:

—Tiro los dados y escojo. —Y luego—: te parecerá bonito seguir promoviendo estereotipos negativos sobre los orcos negros.

Eddie arquea una ceja.

—Te prometo que como te lo tire al suelo pienso hacerle una falta.

Richie vuelve a llevarse una mano al pecho y resopla con sorpresa. 

—¡Árbitro! —lloriquea—. ¡Señor árbitro, mire lo que me ha dicho!

Por mucho que se queje, Richie es bastante mejor que Eddie y acaba metiendo dos goles más. Lo que viene siendo el número total de veces que Eddie consigue hacerse con el balón.

Richie está sonriendo con cierta autosuficiencia. Y Eddie piensa que le odia un poquito. Pero solo un poquito, porque (tiene una sonrisa bonita) no está intentando recochinearse. Lo que sí que hace es ayudarle a volver a guardar todas las miniaturas en la caja y a mover la mesa de nuevo a su sitio.

—Creo que hemos hecho un par de cosas mal —le anuncia entonces tamborileando la mesa con cierto aire distraído.

—Puede ser —concuerda Eddie—. Ya te he dicho que en realidad no me acordaba de cómo se jugaba.

—¿Te importa si llevo me el manual y les echo un vistazo?

Eddie boquea. Es tarde, la luz de las farolas ya se ha encendido en la calle. Es tarde y a la vez es demasiado pronto. Se lo está pasando bien y no quiere que se vaya. Y eso es lo que parece que está a punto de pasar.

—Oye —intenta. El corazón le late con fuerza.

—Tampoco pasa nada, no hace falta que me lo dejes.

—No, sí, llévatelo. Estaba pensando en que a lo mejor te apetecía, no sé. —Se moja los labios, intenta no sonar muy esperanzado—. ¿Cenar?

No se atreve a pedirle que le invite a la cerveza aquella que le prometió. Y la verdad es que se alegra de no haberlo hecho en el momento en el comprende que le va a decir que no.

—Lo siento mucho. Medio tengo planes ya —admite agitando el manual en el aire.

El corazón de Eddie se para y se le _cae_ hasta el estómago. Respira hondo, asiente. Quiere preguntar _medio_. Intentar convencerle de que los cambie.

Lo que dice es:

—Ya, no te preocupes.

Richie hace una mueca. Quizá accediera a quedarse si se lo pidiera. Eddie no sabe qué hacer con ese poder. 

—¿Quizá algún día para comer en lugar de cenar? —prueba Richie en un tono agudo, esperanzado. 

—Sí, ya lo cuadraremos —responde Eddie. 

No cree que vaya a aceptar nunca la invitación. Sería raro, decide.

Le acompaña hasta la puerta y Richie agita la mano en el aire, manual en la otra mano. Eddie se queda allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Viendo como se aleja. Hasta que llega a las escaleras y se gira un momento para volver a despedirse con la mano.

Eddie hace una mueca.

Bien. Mierda.


	4. 16 de diciembre de 1998

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo en Nueva York? —le pregunta la siguiente vez que se presenta en su cuarto, dos días después.

Eddie tenía razón y lo de la cara se le ha puesto francamente mal: el pómulo completamente hinchado y el punto en el que debieron darle con más fuerza, morado. El resto, en una mezcla entre amarillo y rojo. Como si se hubiese dado una capa de betadine.

—Podría contártelo —dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Pero rompería todo el misterio.

—El misterio —repite Eddie.

—Exacto, el misterio.

Eddie gesticula.

—¿Qué misterio?

Richie sonríe de esa manera, de medio lado.

—Bueno, Eddie —dice en un tono interesante que a Eddie le recuerda al que ponen sus profesores más cansinos—, creo que es hora que dejemos de fingir que no hay motivos ulteriores por los cuáles admites mi presencia.

El estómago se le cae a los pies:

—Pero ¿qué dices? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—Ya lo sabes —insiste Richie soltando una risita floja—. He trabajado muy duramente para crear y mantener mi halo de misterio, no puedo permitirme que una cara bonita lo desmantele todo. ¿Te apetece jugar esta vez bien?

—No puedo —dice. Y no es del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira—. Tengo que hacer la maleta para irme a casa unos días.

Richie, que ya estaba más dentro de la habitación que fuera, se detiene de golpe. Parece un poco decepcionado.

—Oh.

—Lo siento.

—No, claro, no te preocupes. Toma —le tiende el manual y Eddie lo mira. Quiere decirle que se lo quede, pero sin el resto de la caja resulta un gesto inútil—. ¿Vas a irte por Navidad?

—Mañana —confirma—. Dos semanas, vuelvo el uno.

—Genial —murmura y agita el brazo estirado para que Eddie coja de una vez el manual. Lo coge—. Bueno, yo... ya te dejo en paz. Felices fiestas y todo eso que se dice.

Richie parece un poco triste. A lo mejor le va a echar de menos. Eddie se ha pegado todo el día anterior comiéndose la cabeza con si lo del casibeso. Si fue real, cómo se siente al respecto. Con los nervios a flor de piel, casi esperando que Richie apareciera en cualquier momento. No apareció y la espiral de hoy ha tenido un matiz muy distinto.

Le ha malinterpretado. Puede. Puede que ayer fuera un día complicado para él. Que se sienta más solo de lo que Eddie le ha dado crédito.

Ni siquiera sabe nada de él, no de verdad. No ha preguntado, pero duda que fuera a recibir una respuesta sincera. Puede que Chicago no fuera tan genial, se le ocurren pocas razones mejores por las que alguien recogería su vida para convertirse en ocupa en una residencia universitaria.

Una mala ruptura. Una mala racha en el trabajo. Haberlo perdido todo a causa de una cada vez más preocupante adicción al juego. Una muy mala relación con sus padres.

—Si te apetece puedes hacerme compañía —le ofrece. Porque en realidad Eddie tampoco quiere que se marche. Ese es el problema, ¿no? Que Eddie no quiere que se marche.

—Si no te molesta —murmura incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

Eddie niega con la cabeza.

—Para nada.

—¡Genial! Me alegro de que hayas decidido aceptar mi ayuda —exclama dando una palmada al aire—. Toda esta habitación necesita una vuelta de tuerca. Para empezar, vamos a hablar del sistema de organización...

—Siéntate en la cama y procura no ponerte en medio —replica ignorando su provocación.

Richie hace lo que le ha dicho. Se deja caer encima de la cama, brazos estirados. Ocupando todo el espacio que puede.

—¿Tienes algún plan para estas Navidades? —le pregunta Eddie, toda intención de ponerse a hacer la maleta olvidada.

—¿No? —repone él sin mirarle.

—¿No? —repite con cierto deje de incredulidad—. ¿Nada?

—Nah.

—¿Celebras...? —Eddie se ruboriza, intenta pensar una manera elegante de preguntarlo que no le haga quedar como un imbécil—. ¿Eres...?

Richie parece divertido. Estira el cuello un poco para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le espeta perdiendo los nervios y agitando ambas manos en el aire en un signo de rendición.

—Eso depende. ¿Estás intentando preguntarme si soy judío?

Richie se incorpora cuando Eddie no le responde de inmediato:

—Estás intentando preguntarme si soy judío —repite con un resoplido—. Madre mía, qué pregunta tan poco apropiada. Me habían avisado, se supone que no puedes preguntarme eso. ¿Sabes que no puedes preguntarme eso?

—¡No he dicho que sea malo que lo seas, solo tengo curiosidad! —intenta defenderse—. ¡Ni siquiera lo he verbalizado, porque no me has dejado!

Richie se ríe de buen humor:

—Normalmente sí que celebro la Navidad, mis padres son católicos.

Eddie hace una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? Resulta que sí que tengo un problema con esa parte. ¿Tan difícil era ser judío y ya está? —Hace como si tuviera un escalofrío—. Católico, joder.

Richie se ríe con fuerza. Eddie se relaja. Está a punto de decir algo como _mi madre cree_ , antes de darse cuenta y apretar los dientes para evitar que salga ningún sonido.

—¿Y vas a ir a verlos? ¿A tus padres?

—Nah. Este año me quedo aquí. Stan, que sí que es judío y supongo que es la razón por la que me lo estabas preguntando...

—Intentaba no suponer que eras cristiano de base. Perdón por intentar tener algo de sensibilidad.

—Y él se va a quedar en el campus —continúa sin hacer caso a su diatriba—. Así que creo que yo también. Ese es el plan, al menos.

Eddie asiente. Sigue sin querer meterse demasiado en el acuerdo que tienen Stan y él. Es un poco raro, así, de primeras. Su habitación es idéntica a la de Stan y apenas hay hueco para meter otra cama. Podrían dormir juntos, pero entonces significaría que duermen juntos. Y Stan está con Patty, esa parte es conocimiento público. Como _felizmente_ con Patty. Prometidos. Y, vale, sí. La cama es más grande que la de los dormitorios dobles, pero para dos se queda un poco corta. Al menos, si no se acurrucan.

No quiere pensar en eso.

—¿Vais a aprovechar y hacer las cosas típicas de New York en Navidad? —Richie hace un ruidito con la garganta y se encoge de hombros y Eddie no puede evitar pensar que no es justo. Que si él fuera Stan, se aseguraría de planear cosas divertidas para hacer con él—. ¿Piensa enseñarte la ciudad, al menos?

—Algo así.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunta con curiosidad. Se acerca a la cama hasta que sus rodillas chocan contra el colchón.

—Que se pueden ver así los planes que tiene Stan para mí.

—¿Cómo más se pueden ver?

—Quiere enseñarme a buscar trabajo porque está seguro de que no lo estoy haciendo bien. —Eddie parpadea—. _Spoiler alert_ , no es que no sepa. Más bien es que no he estado buscando trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le has dicho que ibas a buscar trabajo si no tenías ninguna intención?

—Oh, no. Intención tenía, solo que... —Se encoge de hombros—. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, así que no es como si me corriera muchísima prisa. Y...

—¿Y?

—Es más divertido venir aquí que repartir currículos por los bares de la zona.

Sonreiría, si no fuera porque Eddie entiende la otra parte de lo que le está hablando: Richie no le ha contado la verdad a Stan porque no le quiere contar la verdad a Stan. No quiere decirle que está pasando tiempo con Eddie. Así que… se inventa una excusa.

No le gusta la manera que le hace sentir eso.

—¿Quieres conocer las tradiciones de la familia Tozier?

Eddie tarda un momento en responder:

—Siempre y cuando no incluyan matar a un pavo al que habéis estado cebando durante meses, vale.

Richie suelta una risita floja.

—Nah, tío. Eso requeriría de demasiada planificación y mis padres siempre han sido un poco desastre. —Sonríe—. Vemos la tele. Y comemos las sobras de la fiesta de Navidad de la clínica de mi padre. Y es el único día que mi madre me deja quedarme dormido en el sofá. Históricamente, Went me metía en la cama. Pero la espalda de Went ya no es lo que era.

Eddie le mira, no sabe si tomárselo muy en serio. Parecen... parecen unas Navidades un poco tristes. No es que las suyas tengan nada que envidiarles, claro.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio o son tus Navidades soñadas de cuando tenías doce años?

—Ah, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. —Richie le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, obligándole a agacharse hacia delante—. Te juro que mis Navidades soñadas incluyen a un gordo vestido de rojo diciéndome que me puede conceder tres deseos.

—Estás mezclando historias —le advierte Eddie soltando una risita floja.

—Con tres condiciones —insiste estirando tres dedos delante de él—. Una —Baja el primero— es que no puede revivir a los muertos.

—Ese es el Genio de la lámpara, no Santa Claus.

—Dos, no puede hacer que alguien se enamore de ti. No es que fuera a cambiar mucho la película, con el carisma animal que tengo. Pero es una de sus condiciones.

Eddie decide que ya se ha cansado de estar bajo su brazo. Así que se lo quita de encima con delicadeza y se aleja un par de pasos de la cama.

—¿En serio? —le pregunta, un poco porque parece que Richie está esperando a que le dé pie para la tercera, aún con su dedo en alto—. ¿Y qué sigue?

—Tres, y esta es una condición exclusiva para mí, es que no está dispuesto a agrandarme la...

—Oh, venga ya.

—... polla, porque es imposible.

—¿Estás seguro que lo de ver la tele y comer sobras era una tradición de tu familia y no tus padres encerrándote para celebrarlo por su cuenta?

—Te gusta destruirme, ¿eh?

Eddie duda, puede que lo esté diciendo en serio.

—Era una broma.

—Ya, ya, me he dado cuenta. —Hace una mueca—. Si alguna vez… si crees que me he pasado de la raya, me lo dices, ¿vale? Pasa.

Eddie le mira. Hay algo en el gesto que ha hecho, su expresión, que le lleva a pensar en que hay más detrás de esa afirmación. Que quizá el que se ha pasado de la raya ha sido él. Estaba bromeando y es cierto que no se conocen tanto.

Se cruza de brazos y baja la mirada, intenta explicarse:

—Es solo que...

—Madre mía, ¿de verdad crees que tienes que disculparte?

—No... escucha, decir eso...

—Vale, estás exagerando —le corta Richie agitando una mano de un lado a otro—. No es una mala tradición, al menos no nos pegamos todo el día en la cocina para comer luego carne reseca. O nos ponemos elegantes para ir a la Iglesia. Es _divertido_. Y en familia. Y supongo que es todo lo que tienen que ser las Navidades. ¿No?

—¿Supongo? —responde arrugando el ceño.

—Venga, vale, ¿qué significan las Navidades para ti? ¿Que vas a hacer con tus padres?

—Con mi madre —le corrige Eddie con suavidad.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Yo... no, fue hace mucho tiempo —responde Eddie negando con la cabeza. Apenas se acuerda de su padre, era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo. Decidió hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sentido seguir obsesionándose en los quizás—. Está bien.

—Lo siento de todas formas —insiste Richie. Y Eddie asiente—. ¿Qué hacéis?

Eddie le mira y repite en el tono más neutral que es capaz:

—Cuando era más pequeño, mi madre se pegaba todo el día en la cocina para luego cenar carne reseca.

Richie resopla. Eddie asiente, casi divertido.

—Al menos su salsa de arándanos está riquísima.

—Ya me lo estoy imaginando. La loncha más fina de carne coronada con tres cucharadas de salsa.

—Y puré de patatas —añade Eddie.

—Por supuesto.

—Sí. Y al día siguiente nos poníamos nuestra mejor ropa e íbamos a misa.

—No.

—Sí —confirma riéndose—. No sé qué haremos este año, ella...

Se muerde el labio. No... no le gusta mucho hablar de su madre. En parte porque siempre le hace sentirse un poco raro, como si tuviera que guardar un secreto. Como si estuviera guardándolo. No, raro no. Peor: culpable. Está mayor y enferma y Eddie se lo está pasando bien en la facultad, jugando a juegos de niños y coqueteando con un chico (¡!) y aumentando su préstamo de estudios día a día. Cuando podía estar con ella, en casa. Ayudándola y cuidándola como se supone que un hijo debería hacer.

—El año pasado fue diferente. Compramos comida en un restaurante el día antes y nos la comimos delante de la tele.

—No me digas que os saltasteis el servicio.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la última vez que fuimos —admite sonriendo—. La verdad es que no hay iglesias evangélicas cerca de dónde vivimos. Solíamos ir a una antes, pero es media hora en coche y a mi madre no le acaba de caer bien el sacerdote, así que...

Eddie se encoge de hombros. Sabe exactamente por qué a su madre no le cae bien el hombre. La misma por la que no le gustaría Richie.

—Oh, no me digas más. Tu madre es de esa gente que ve servicios por la tele.

Eddie se ríe.

—Nah, qué va. Es, más bien, del tipo hipócrita. Ya sabes. —Eddie se detiene y hace una mueca, un poco incómodo. Eso se le ha escapado: no le gusta hablar mal de su madre. Se siente como si estuviese traicionándola. Pero el cielo sigue sobre sus cabezas y un rayo no le ha partido en dos. Y, lo más importante, Richie le está mirando con interés. Como si de verdad le importase lo que le está contando—. Olvídalo. Tampoco es que importe.

—Ya —murmura Richie. Se cruza de brazos y le echa una mirada rápida de medio lado y, cuando habla, lo hace en un tono bajo, muy diferente al que suele utilizar—: creo que me voy a aburrir mucho sin ti por aquí.

Eddie parpadea. Lo ha dicho en un tono bajo, casi imperceptible. Como si estuviese confesando algo inaceptable. Algo que _cree_ que _entiendo_ , que hace que se sienta flojo por dentro.

—Y yo voy a echar de menos estar aquí —admite, piensa que nunca ha dicho palabras más ciertas. Richie le mira y sonríe abiertamente, Eddie está seguro de que nunca so ha sentido tan valiente. Y quizá por eso añade—: en realidad ir es un poco una obligación. ¿Sabes? Ella...

Aspira hondo. Richie no dice nada, pero sí que alarga la mano y la apoya sobre su hombro. Eddie mira el gesto, luego a él. No es exactamente capaz de explicar por qué, pero está bastante seguro de dónde prefiere pasar el tiempo. Más importante, con _quién_. Incluso si es alguien al que no conocía hace un par de semanas.

Dice mucho de él. De la clase de hijo que es. Su madre probablemente se sentiría horrorizada si lo supiera, si supiera el tipo de cosas en las que piensa.

—Oye —dice dando un paso a un lado. Richie aparta la mano en seguida—. ¿A lo mejor quieres llevarte el juego? ¿Jugar con Stan algún día?

Richie resopla:

—Jugar con Stan —repite como si estuviera contándole la historia más rara del mundo—. Tío, con Stan no puedes ni hacer un puzle. Es un monstruo competitivo y mandón.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Eddie arrugando la nariz. Es cierto que él también ha visto esa faceta suya, pero pensaba que era más bien cosa de estar trabajando. O de cómo le trata Stan a él.

—Te lo juro. —Y apoya una mano sobre su pecho, un poco a la izquierda de su corazón—. Se empeña en que hay un procedimiento y que tienes que separar las piezas por colores. Y después hacer los bordes y...

—Richie.

—Es un completo infierno. De verdad, no hay quién lo aguante.

—Literalmente es como tienes que hacer un puzle.

Richie hace una mueca. Y no intenta coger el juego, ni siquiera cuando Eddie se lo tiende con ambas manos.

—En serio. Déjame que te presente a Stan. Creo que podríais ser grandes amigos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No te creas que no entiendo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar del tema, pero cada vez que haces un comentario de que no podéis ser amigos porque razones, te juro que me muero de curiosidad.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Esa es la peor parte. Que luego seguro que es una historia del tipo de que te sentaste en su sitio o alguna mierda así. Pero, tío, haces que suene como si hubieses quemado un puente.

Eddie frunce el ceño. La peor parte es que no se acuerda. Sabe que Stan le odia y que la gente normalmente no odia a otra gente _porque sí_. Suelen tener motivos. O ser unos mierdas, como los tipos que le hacían la vida imposible en el instituto. Pero Stan no parece un mierda y Eddie no recuerda haberle echo nada.

Se lo dice:

—No pasó nada. Es como... ¿tú ves esa gente que no se lleva bien y punto?

—¿No?

—Pues es así.

—No me creo nada —responde con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Eddie mira de nuevo la caja. Se muerde el labio y toma lo que más tarde considerará una mala decisión:

—¿Te apetece jugar una? La última del año.

—¿Que si me apetece pasarme de dos a tres horas viéndote fruncir el ceño porque estás intentando pensar en cómo meterme un gol?

—Por última vez, los orcos negros tiene un _dos_ en agilidad.

—¡Todo el mundo puede tener una buena tirada! ¡Y tu equipo solo tiene dos orcos negros! —replica él levantando ambos brazos en un aspaviento—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te vengo mal?

 _No_ , murmura su cerebro. _Te viene fatal_. Le resulta fácil sonreír, pese a todo.

—Tampoco importa mucho lo que me lleve —dice. No es mentira—. Todavía tengo bastantes cosas en casa de mi madre, así que...

Se encoge de hombros. Richie hace un ruidito afirmativo con la garganta.

—Al menos esta vez hay alguien que se sabe las reglas —comenta con recochineo.

—Al menos esta vez hay alguien que se sabe las reglas —repite Eddie haciéndole burla.

—Me haces daño, Eddie. Me haces daño.

—Déjate de ser tan dramático y ayúdame a mover la mesa.


	5. 17 de diciembre de 1998

Ir a casa siempre le provoca una sensación contradictoria. Está yendo a casa, sí, pero también está entrando voluntariamente en el matadero. 

Se tiene que levantar una hora antes para terminar la maleta, porque cuando por fin se fue Richie era lo que menos le apetecía ponerse a hacer. Apelotona toda la ropa que puede necesitar durante estas dos semanas y espera que no se arrugue demasiado en las dos horas que dura el trayecto.

Es verdad lo que dijo: tampoco la llena demasiado. Es la maleta pequeña, que tiene ruedas, pero que resulta cómoda si la quieres alzar al vuelo. 

Así que coge su maleta en una mano, el abrigo que se pondrá justo antes de salir del edificio bajo el brazo, y baja hasta el recibidor. Se siente un poco como si estuviese huyendo. Lo que es ridículo, porque va a volver según terminen las vacaciones de Navidad. Y todo el mundo que tiene que saber que no va a estar, lo sabe. El administrador del edificio. Richie. 

No está huyendo porque no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo. Solo van a ser unos días y, después volverá. Deja pocos ( _Richie_ ) asuntos pendientes. Y va a volver, ni siquiera van a ser dos semanas.

Richie está allí, en el portal. Lleva puesta una chupa desgastada de cuero y está apoyado contra una pared. Manos en lo más hondo de su abrigo, mirada clavada en la pared. El corazón le da un salto, incluso cuando intenta recordarse de que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que esté allí para despedirse de él. Porque eso ya ha ocurrido. Richie se le quedó mirando con esa expresión un poco rara y dijo:

—Feliz Navidad.

A lo que Eddie respondió:

—Feliz Navidad. 

Y se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Así que esto _tiene_ que tratarse de una coincidencia. Y va a ser raro, porque Richie se pensará que ya se han despedido y tendrán que volver a hacerlo y, si está siendo sincero consigo mismo, en realidad no quiere marcharse. 

Antes de que pueda decidirse si quiere (de verdad) huir, Richie se da cuenta de que está allí. Cambia su postura a una más recta, sonríe ampliamente y le saluda agitando una mano en el aire. 

Eddie respira hondo, aprieta el asa de la maleta, y camina hasta él.

—¡Eddie! —exclama en ese tono demasiado alto con el que habla siempre. Eddie intenta devolverle el gesto, es más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—Ey, Richie —responde deteniéndose frente a él—. ¿Estás esperando a Stan?

Prefiere llevarse el golpe cuanto antes.

—Uh, no —dice y hay algo en la forma en la que sonríe, en la que levanta ligeramente los hombros, que le hace parecer vulnerable. Incómodo—. No, qué va. Esperaba, uhm. Interceptarte antes de que te marchases. 

Eddie parpadea. Espera que las dos neuronas que parece que tiene se golpeen entre sí y que ocurra a tiempo de dar una buena respuesta. 

—Ya sabes —insiste y utiliza un tono de voz _aún_ más alto—. Estar esperando a que llegue el autobús es un verdadero coñazo. Así que… que si no quieres, tampoco hace falta. Era más como… 

—No.

—… una _idea_ —termina miserablemente y tan tenso que ahora parece que tiene los hombros a la altura de las orejas—. ¿No?

—Es una buena idea —dice.

Richie arruga el ceño, como si no se lo acabase de creer.

—¿De verdad? 

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras —responde con sinceridad y luego añade haciendo un aspaviento exagerado que hace que Richie se relaje y sonríe—: esperar solo es aburridísimo. 

Suena un poco patético, pero el resultado merece la pena.

—Genial —dice Richie con esa energía que le suele acompañar. Le echa un vistazo a la puerta antes de volver a clavar sus ojos claros en Eddie—. Y, oye, ¿cómo de bien vas de tiempo?

Eddie suelta un gruñido. 

—Estás de coña —protesta—. Richie, yo no… mi autobús sale en una hora y no puedo perderlo.

—No, no, te juro que vas a llegar a tiempo. Es solo una pequeña, minúscula —Richie utiliza los dedos pulgares e índices de ambas manos como demostración, entrecierra los ojos y se mete tanto en el espacio personal de Eddie que tiene que dar un paso atrás para no perder el pie— y ridícula parada en tu camino.

Eddie duda. No es que no se fíe de su palabra, es que tampoco hay tantísimo tiempo. Y siempre le ha puesto muy nervioso la perspectiva de quedarse en tierra.

—Yo…

—Cinco minutos, te juro que van a ser cinco minutos.

Y a pesar de que es una idea nefasta, Richie le está mirando con tanta intensidad que… Eddie asiente.

—Sí, vale, de acuerdo. —Mira la hora en su reloj, ver como el segundero gira no ayuda a que se tranquilice—. Pero vámonos ya.

Se detienen un momento junto a la puerta, el tiempo justo para que Eddie se ponga el abrigo. Y el gorro de lana. Eddie se da cuenta de que le está mirando después de ponerse el primer guante.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva. Richie está sujetando su maleta por el asa, para evitar que se venza por su propio peso. No hace falta, porque es buena y Eddie tampoco la ha cargado tanto, pero es un gesto bonito. _Considerado_.

—Nada, nada.

—Es diciembre —se defiende Eddie—. Y estamos en Nueva York. Incluso si es uno de los inviernos más cálidos en _años_ , sigue siendo invierno en Nueva York, _Richie_.

—Es solo que…

—Hace frío —añade señalándole con la mano aún sin enguantar—. ¿Sabes qué no es divertido? La amputación por congelación.

—Tío —protesta entre risas—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con las amputaciones? ¿Te ponen o algo?

Eddie le observa durante un par de segundos, ceja arqueada. Richie está sonriendo. El tono que ha usado no es agresivo ni pretende hacer que se sienta _mal_. Y no es que quiera ponerse a la defensiva, pero es que ha aguantado burlas toda su vida y, por muy buen tío que parezca Richie, no sería la primera vez que acaba llevándose una sorpresa desagradable. 

—Tranqui —añade al verle la cara—. Solo estaba bromeando. 

Eddie arquea una ceja, Richie sonríe de lado a lado. 

—Vale —accede un poco a regañadientes.

—Además —añade en un tono conciliador—. Me gustan tus guantes.

Los mira. Es… 

Probablemente tenga razón y sean _demasiado_. Son de cuero claro, con un forro de tela que los adapta a su mano, y en la caja en la que venían los anunciaban como especiales para el trabajo manual al aire libre en temperaturas extremas. Al menos eso es cierto: no dejan pasar ni ápice de frío.

—Gracias —murmura.

—Y ese gorro… 

—Nope —decide Eddie abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que salga Richie.

Es cierto que no es el peor diciembre que ha vivido allí. Incluso siendo primera hora, el cielo está despejado y las temperaturas no han llegado a bajo cero. Richie sigue yendo abrigado de menos, con la mano con la que sujeta el asa al aire y la chupa sin cerrar. Así que aprovecha que se paran en un paso de cebra para recuperar su maleta.

Richie ladea la cabeza, sin llegar a soltarla. Ceja arqueada, sonrisa en los labios. Eddie no está siendo lo que se dice sutil, su mano prácticamente encima de la de Richie. Es un desafío y, por un momento, parece que Richie va a luchar por ella.

Al final solo suelta una risotada y agita la cabeza.

—Vale, vale. Ya te dejo.

Y funciona, porque, en cuanto el semáforo se les pone en verde, guarda la mano que tenía suelta en el fondo de su chaqueta. 

—Ey —dice Richie en cuanto han cruzado la calle, sacando la mano de su bolsillo y utilizándola para señalar—. Necesito entrar ahí cinco minutos. 

Eddie sigue el gesto con la mirada.

—¿Un café? —pregunta incrédulo. 

—¡No he desayunado! 

Eddie pasa la vista del local a él:

—Pues desayuna después —responde perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. No voy a quedarme esperando mientras…

—Cinco minutos —promete y ya se está alejando.

—¡Richie!

Pero no se queda a comprobar si Eddie cumple su promesa de marcharse o no. Y por supuesto que Eddie no se marcha, mantiene la mano izquierda cerrada sobre el asa de la maleta porque, _con todo_ , sigue siendo Nueva York y no es un idiota. Utiliza la derecha para abrir hueco suficiente entre su guante y la manga de su abrigo para mirar el reloj. No sabe a quién quiere engañarse, pero no va a dejar a Richie tirado allí. Lo que es…

Es estúpido, eso es lo que es. No se conocen tanto y Eddie está arriesgando a perder el bus y provocar así la ira de su madre por esperar a que Richie _desayune_. Es idiota, eso es lo que es. Y necesita reorganizar sus prioridades.

Sobre todo porque acaba tardando algo más que cinco minutos. Sale de la tienda, sosteniendo en una mano dos vasos altos de cartón y una bolsa marrón de papel.

Eddie se habría quedado lo que hiciera falta. 

—¿Vamos? —le pregunta en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca, tirando levemente de la maleta para que quede claro que tienen prisa. 

—Te he comprado un café —repone él levantando la mano en la que lo lleva todo, por si ha y alguna duda—. Y un dónut o un cruasán. Lo que sea que te guste más, a mí me da igual. Me gustan los dos. 

Eddie le mira, le pilla un poco desprevenido. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ahora… ¿qué? ¿Se siente raro? En su defensa, no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de detalles. No sin alguien intentando sacar algo a cambio, al menos.

Al final se decanta por un:

—En realidad no me gusta el café.

Richie resopla.

—En realidad no me gusta el café —repite en un tono agudo que hace que Eddie frunza el ceño. Y que sonría. Pero, sobre todo, que se pregunte si de verdad suena así.—. No me puedo creer que me hayas mentido, Edmund. Primero tus estudios de medicina y ¿ahora esto?

Eddie hace una mueca, incrédulo de que siga con eso.

—¿Qué? Yo no te he mentido.

—Oh, sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente. 

—No te acuerdas de una mierda porque ni te dije que estudio medicina ni he podido decir que tomo café —repone Eddie un poco acalorado—. Porque no lo tomo.

—Pues yo me acuerdo. Algo sobre —agita la mano que tiene libre en el aire—, ¿una dieta dura a base de café y codos?

Hace que dude. Eso… eso le suena. Pero, pero es…

—¡Fuiste tú! ¡El que dijo eso fuiste tú! —le acusa señalándolo.

—Quedó _implícito_ cuando no me corregiste. ¡Mentira por omisión!

—¿Men…? Oh, joder —farfulla Eddie. La gente, siempre hay gente en todas partes en Nueva York, se les ha quedado mirando. Hace que le pique la piel, que quiera gritar que qué están mirando.

Richie está sonriéndole. Eddie duda que tenga lo que hay que tener para enfadarse con él.

—Ni siquiera estoy bromeando, como pierda el bus pienso desenmascararte yo mismo al administrador —le advierte, tirando de la maleta y volviendo a señalarle con un dedo. 

—¿Desenmascararme? —repite en un tono incrédulo. Se pone a su altura de dos zancadas y sigue el ritmo acelerado de Eddie sin protestar—. ¿A mí? 

Apoya una mano sobre su corazón y Eddie resopla y niega con la cabeza. 

Todavía es temprano cuando llegan a la estación. Es el primer día de vacaciones para los universitarios y se nota. Hay bastante gente, joven, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Cargados de maletas demasiado grandes para unas vacaciones tan cortas, con la prisa típica de quién ha llegado demasiado tarde y no tiene muy claro hacia dónde tiene que ir.

Eddie la pierde en cuanto pone el primer dentro. El enorme reloj de pared que corona la estación indica que todavía le queda media hora para que salga. Ni siquiera está indicada la dársena de la que va a salir.

Hay tiempo.

Se sientan en un banco un poco apartado, en uno de los laterales de la estación, frente a una de las pantallas informativas. Eddie coloca la maleta entre sus piernas y acepta el café. Más porque todavía está caliente que porque piense tomárselo. 

Richie apoya bazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Eddie, una pierna cruzada sobre su rodilla. Todo su cuerpo girado hacia Eddie. Está hablando sin parar. Contándole la historia de las primeras Navidades que pasó solo. En un piso que parecía una lata de sardinas. Compartido. Eddie está obsesionado con la forma que tiene de mover la mano que tiene entre los dos.

La bolsa con el desayuno entre ellos.

Es una historia divertida, incluso si lo que hay detrás es oscuro. Un poco solitario, Eddie se encuentra riéndose. Ojos entrecerrados, torso doblado. Y Richie sonríe, satisfecho, y se echa hacia detrás. Levanta su vaso con café, al que le ha quitado la tapa según se han sentado, y pega un buen trago.

Cuando lo baja, tiene un bigote de café y leche-

—Tienes —murmura Eddie señalándose su propia boca.

Richie pasa la lengua por su labio. E, inmediatamente a continuación, el dorso de su mano para limpiar el rastro de café y saliva.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Richie arqueando una ceja cuando se da cuenta de que le está mirando fijamente. Eddie se ruboriza y vuelve a mirar al frente. A la pantalla que anuncia las próximas salidas.

—Nada —murmura. Pero su determinación no dura demasiado y vuelve a echarle un vistazo.

La cosa es. 

La cosa es que Eddie no es _idiota_. Puede que tampoco sea muy listo, pero tiene ojos en la cara. Piensa… piensa que Richie es simpático con él porque _le gusta_. Como gustar-gustar. Sentido estricto con la palabra. Y está la manera en cómo le mira cuando cree que no se da cuenta.

Piensa que también le gusta. No le habría importado que le besara. No. Lo _quería_. Es atractivo, alto. Tiene los ojos claros y una sonrisa amplia y sincera. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de dar el paso, pero tampoco intentaría pararlo si él… bueno. Si Richie lo diera.

—Va a ser raro sin ti en la residencia —dice Richie. Eddie piensa que lo que va a ser raro es estar dos semanas en casa de su madre. Pasa el vaso del café de una mano a otra. Y, cuando vuelve a mirarle, comprende que Richie no va a dar ningún paso. Que está cómodo. O se conforma.

Y vuelve a pensar que son _dos_ semanas completas. Se enciende el altavoz y una voz metálica y feminizada anuncia la llegada de su autobús a la estación. Y sabe que se tiene que levantar e ir, pero también.

También que, si se va de allí sin besarle, puede haber perdido su única oportunidad. 

Casi como si supiera lo que está pensando, Richie se remueve en el asiento para pegarse un poco más a él. La mano que está contra el respaldo muy cerca de su cara. Eddie se humedece los labios y ve como la sonrisa se tensa en los de Richie. Como sigue el gesto con la mirada y vuelve rápidamente a sus ojos. Al menos, al menos le queda la certeza de que no se está imaginando cosas. ¿No? _Sí_ , no se está imaginando nada.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Richie en un tono nervioso que suena tan poco a su yo normal—. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Y se pasa de nuevo el dorso de la mano por encima de la boca.

—No —responde Eddie alargando la mano y apoyándola sobre su mejilla. Le da un momento, quizá para que se lo quite de encima o para que haga una broma que haga que se lo replantee. Solo abre los ojos de una manera que parece _casi_ cómica.

—¿No acaban de anunciar tu bus? —pregunta tragando saliva.

Eddie le chista con suavidad antes de inclinarse para besarle. 

Y Richie se queda muy quieto, brazo aún apoyado en el respaldo. Labios suaves y algo fríos, que responden a cada uno de sus movimientos; el cuerpo cálido. Y no solo es eso, es su mejilla sin afeitar. El olor fuerte a tabaco, desodorante y sudor. El que esté cerca, tan cerca…

Estira el otro brazo, no está seguro de dónde lo va a poner. Solo de que le quiere lo más cerca posible. El efecto es inmediato: Richie se levanta de un salto, quitándoselo de encima con pocos miramientos. Sus vasos de café ruedan por el suelo, vertiéndose.

Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de qué está pasando.

—Joder —dice levantándose también, esquivando como puede la maleta que ha dejado entre sus piernas mientras busca un pañuelo en el fondo de sus bolsillos—. Lo siento. Yo…

Richie deja de intentar limpiarse con las manos y levanta los ojos hasta él. Eddie cierra el pico, manos quietas. Le está mirando de una manera rara, como si… como si le tuviera miedo.

—Lo siento —repite porque parece lo correcto que decir, aunque no sabe de qué se está disculpando. Si por mancharle de café o por besarle. Parece mucho más joven de lo que es. Más inseguro.

Richie entreabre los labios, quizá para pedir explicaciones. Quizá para llamarle idiota. Lo que dice es:

—¿No están llamando para tu bus?

Es como si acabara de recuperar la capacidad auditiva, una capacidad que no se ha dado cuenta de que le faltase. Hay gente por todas partes: hablando en voz alta, arrastrando sus maletas. Los altavoces de megafonía siguen funcionando y sí. Richie tiene razón: están haciendo la última llamada para su trayecto.

—Yo… —dice pasando la vista de él hacia el camino que tiene que seguir.

—Vete.

Eddie parpadea, lágrimas apelotonándose en sus ojos. No quiere echarse a llorar, no delante de él, no nunca. No… no puede _marcharse_ así. No _quiere_ marcharse así. Richie le besó, le _besó_.

Richie cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Murmura algo entre dientes que no le llega a entender antes de entrar por completo en su espacio personal. Agarra la maleta de Eddie con una mano, a él con la otra.

—De acuerdo —le dice cuando se da cuenta de que no va a seguirle. Está muy cerca y Eddie tiene que levantar un poco la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos—. Vamos a correr y vamos a pillar ese bus antes de que se vaya. Y —añade dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano— ya hablaremos, de esto. De todo. De lo que quieras.  
»¿Vale? 

Eddie asiente, conteniendo las lágrimas como puede. Aprieta su mano un poco de vuelta. _Sí_. Sí que vale. 

Y deja que tire de él.

Más tarde, más tarde piensa que nunca se ha sentido tan vivo como corriendo escaleras abajo cogido de la mano de un ( _prácticamente_ ) desconocido. En la manera en la que le miró a los ojos antes de empujarle dentro del autobús. En si se está imaginando cosas. En si no se las está imaginando.

En que debería haberse bajado tantísimo.

* * *

Su madre no va a buscarle. No es tanto por la comodidad: se coche lleva sin funcionar años. Es más el gesto, el simbolismo: ser capaz de levantarse del sofá y alejarse de la tele lo suficiente como para hacer algo por él. Y no es que se le ha olvidado, porque Eddie la ha llamado antes de salir.

Podría quedarse esperando. Si llega y Eddie se ha marchado ya... Bueno. La verdad es que Eddie prefiere no pensar en la reacción que _sabe_ que tendría. Pero hace frío y la estación es pequeña y tiene un cartel enorme que dice que está cerrada durante las tardes hasta que se acaben las fiestas.

Eddie se queda parado frente a las enormes puertas de la estación, mirando a su reflejo en las enormes puertas bloqueadas. Se siente un poco fuera de lugar, como si hubiese suplantado al verdadero Eddie. Y piensa en Richie, en sus ojos claros y en que tiene las paletas un poco separadas. En la forma de su boca cuando sonríe.

Su madre solo va a necesitar clavar los ojos en él para darse cuenta de que, este año, Eddie ha vuelto a casa con algo oscuro dentro. Con una de esas cosas que hacen que frunza el ceño y se le llene la boca de cosas que Eddie nunca repetiría en voz alta.

Respira hondo.

No es nuevo, solo ha estado dormido hasta el momento. Agazapado, esperando que Eddie… _bueno_. El momento oportuno, supone.

Respira hondo, recoge todo el valor que le pueda quedar en los huesos, y decide que no se va a quedar esperando allí. 

—¡Eddie! —exclama en cuanto pone el primer pie dentro de la casa. Se le olvidó cómo huele. Esa mezcla a ambientador de pino que tiene en el baño con las bolitas de lavanda que mete en los armarios. A cerrado, debajo de todo eso. Un poco a humedad.

El estado de su casa le preocupa, como siempre. Su madre está cada día más mayor. Le asusta más la idea de que lo está haciendo a propósito. De que lo único que quiere es hacer que Eddie se sienta mal por ella y deje la Universidad y se vuelva a casa. Hay días que piensa que podría funcionar. Que solo necesita que le apriete un poco las tuercas para que lo abandone todo y lo haga. Porque esa es la cosa, muy en el fondo quiere volver a casa. ¿No? Al menos parece la salida fácil. 

Y esa sensación le asusta más que nada. Ha sido tan miserable allí, viviendo con su madre. La adora, pero vivir con ella es como vivir debajo del agua: es imposible respirar.

—Hola, mamá —la saluda caminando directamente hacia ella. Está en el salón, sentada en su butaca. No se ha molestado en cerrar el reposapiés y tiene las piernas abiertas a ambos lados. Lleva un jersey de esos que pican y una falda que se le sube por los muslos. Calcetines largos, pantuflas de apariencia cómoda.

Eddie se inclina para besarla en la mejilla.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo —protesta, incluso si el autobús ha llegado pronto y Eddie ha ido directamente a casa. Le sujeta, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, para estudiarle con sus ojos miopes—. Qué pelo tan largo me llevas.

Eddie no encuentra fuerzas para discutirle si su pelo está demasiado largo o le gusta a él así, así que solo espera a que se canse y le libere de su agarre. Ella le observa, quizá durante demasiado tiempo, y acaba soltándole con un suspiro sonado. 

—Esos pobres chicos —se lamenta su madre. Una de sus manos vuelve a sujetar el mando y sube el volumen de la tele, Eddie le echa un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Lo que sea que estaba viendo su madre ha entrado en anuncios.

—Ya sabes quién. McKinney y Henderson —dice su madre. Eddie frunce el ceño.

—¿No son los que mataron a ese chico? —pregunta. No dice su nombre, pero su madre tiene razón: sabe quiénes son. Eddie, como casi todo el país, siguió las noticias sobre el a Matthew Shepard ataque. Su muerte. 

—Les están intentando colgar el muerto —replica su madre sin separar la vista de un anuncio de detergente para la ropa—. El lobby gay. Intentan que nos creamos que un robo que salió mal es… —Agita la mano con la que sujeta el mando—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pretenden?

 _No_.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la boca seca.

—Quieren poder tocarte sin que tú puedas defenderte: esa es su agenda. Porque si te defiendes será un crimen de odio. —Resopla—. Y luego lo extenderán a todas partes. Dirán que los discriminamos y querrán robarnos nuestros derechos. Acuérdate de lo que te digo. 

Eddie no tiene nada que responderle. O quizá sí, pero se agolpa alrededor de su garganta y le deja sin aliento, sus pulmones no le caben en el pecho. No puede hablar, no puede quedarse allí.

—Dame un momento —le pide con voz estrangulada, su madre no parece ni darse cuenta—. Voy a quitarme esto.

Huye del salón a la entrada y respira hondo. Respira hondo y espera a que su corazón vuelva a latir a un ritmo normal antes de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo del perchero. Se plantea brevemente volvérselo a poner y salir de allí, pero no es tan iluso de intentar llevarlo a cabo.

Así que utiliza el tiempo en intentar pensar algún tema de conversación que no vaya a ser un desastre absoluto. Puede sentir su presencia en la habitación de al lado, extendiéndose como si fuera una sombra. El malestar que le provoca. 

—¡Eddie! —le apremia su madre—. ¿Te has perdido? 

Cierra los ojos, respira hondo.

Piensa una vez más en Richie.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —pregunta desde allí con una voz falsa y un poco aniñada.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos salir a comer fuera. Hacer que hoy sea especial. 

—¡Vale! —responde. No le apetece nada, pero no sabe cómo negarse.

La tele está encendida cuando vuelve, pero le ha bajado el volumen como hace siempre cuando quiere hablar de algo importante. Le pone de los nervios.

Como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Supone que es verdad, que lo ha hecho. 

Nunca ha sido capaz de esconderle nada. 

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Podría intentar escaquearse. Decirle que necesita deshacer la maleta antes de que se le arrugue la ropa. Es como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo. La mira y espera para escuchar lo que quiera que vaya a decirle.

A que le destruya, como diría Richie.

—¿Estás comiendo bien? —le pregunta entonces mirándolo fijamente. Tiene que entornar la mirada, porque hace años que necesita utilizar gafas. No las lleva: es demasiado coqueta o demasiado orgullosa. 

—Sí, mami. Estoy comiendo bien.

—Me parece que estás más delgado —apunta. 

Y Eddie no puede evitar cruzarse de brazos. Es cierto que el jersey que lleva le queda un poco grande, pero siempre le ha quedado un poco grande. Es así. Es su talla. Es como se llevan las cosas.

—Y ese color no te sienta nada bien —añade levantándose con cierto trabajo de su sofá—. ¿No es como…? —Hace un gesto vago con la mano—. ¿De chica?

—Lo compré en la sección de ropa masculina —responde en automático. Y solo porque hace demasiado calor como para llevarlo puesto dentro de la casa, se lo quita y lo deja a un lado.

—No digo que tengas que tirarlo —añade desdoblándolo y acercando la tela a su ojo—. Tengo un montón de jerséis de cuándo eras pequeño. Puedo descoserlos y hacerte una mantita para el invierno.

Suena razonable. 

—No sé —murmura poco convencido. Aunque, en realidad, es su suéter favorito.

Piensa en Richie aquella mañana, esperando para acompañarle a la estación. La forma en la que apoyó le agarró de la mano, en lo muchísimo que le gustó besarle. Aunque fuera durante un segundo. 

—Voy a beber agua —dice señalando hacia la cocina, porque necesita poner todo el espacio que pueda entre sí mismo, su madre y ese jersey.

Así que hace lo que mejor se le da: huye.

La cocina no está tan mal como otras veces. No está limpia-limpia, pero su madre nunca el dedicó demasiado tiempo a limpiar. Entre su trabajo y cuidarle a él, tampoco es que se pueda decir que lo tuviera. 

Ha debido de sacar la bolsa de basura esa misma mañana, porque está vacía. El fregadero está limpio y los vasos se apilan sobre un trapo de cocina en una esquina de la encimera. Secos.

Eddie coge uno y lo llena de agua fresca de la nevera. Se apoya contra la encimera y bebe, necesita… ¿tranquilizarse? Poner buena cara, porque si no lo hace, si no lo hace su madre va a acabar disgustándose. O pensando que está enfermo. Y Eddie tampoco quiere eso. 

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que hay una hilera de hormigas saliendo del frutero.

Solo hay un par de naranjas, pero cuando Eddie se anima a tocar una, descubre que está completamente reblandecida y llena de moho. Hace una mueca y la vuelve a dejar caer antes de coger el frutero entero y tirar su contenido a la papelera. Tendrá que ocuparse de ellas durante estas vacaciones, comprar polvo de tiza y… _sí_.

—Ey, mami —la llama volviendo a entrar en el salón, secándose el dorso de las manos con las perneras de su pantalón—. Se te habían puesto malas las naranjas y las he tirado.

Ella le mira de manera rara. Dice:

—Yo no como naranjas, no me gustan.

Eddie frunce el ceño también. La ha visto miles de veces comer naranjas, utilizando el cuchillo grande para rajarlas de arriba abajo y pelándolas después con los dedos. Clavando las uñas hasta la carne.

Pero no se lo discute. Camina hasta el sillón y se sienta en su sitio de siempre, su madre sube el volumen del televisor. Eddie la mira a ella, en su lugar. Parece satisfecha, como si las cosas no hubiesen podido salir mejor. Y Eddie no puede dejar de pensar en la maldita naranja.

Encuentra el valor para hablar con ella cuando están a punto de salir:

—Oye, ¿crees? —Eddie respira hondo, no es capaz de hacer contacto visual—. ¿Crees que necesitas algo de ayuda por casa? A lo mejor podía hacer números, ver si podemos coger a una empresa de limpieza un par de horas a la semana o algo así...

—Me muero antes de dejar que otra mujer entre en esta casa, Eddie —le advierte señalándole con un dedo. Eddie no hace ningún comentario al respecto y la ayuda a ponerse el abrigo—. Te lo juro. Me da igual que sea una novia tuya, en esta casa no entra.

Lo que, por supuesto, lleva al siguiente tema de conversación una vez se han bajado del taxi y están en el restaurante y tienen el menú delante:

—¿Y tú tienes novia por fin? 

Eddie no aparta la mirada del menú, cara roja y _caliente_. Lleva años esquivando la pregunta. Siempre hace que le piquen las manos y que quiera dejar que su lengua se mueva sola. Esta vez es, de alguna manera, mucho peor. Porque sigue pasando lo mismo, no tiene tiempo. No ha conocido a ninguna chica que le haga exactamente tilín. Es...

Vuelve a pensar en Richie.

—Ya sabes cómo es —murmura girando el menú solo para encontrarse las bebidas. Lo deja sobre la mesa y juguetea con una de las esquinas que tiene el plástico un poco saltado—. Entre el máster y el trabajo no tengo exactamente tiempo.

—Y, aunque lo tuvieras, con ese pelo tan largo.

Eddie parpadea y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Él no... él no lleva el pelo _largo_. Más largo que cuando era pequeño, sí. Pero es que es prácticamente imposible llevarlo más corto que entonces. Quizá debería haber ido a cortárselo hace un par de meses, pero no se ha vuelto indomable. Es medio... Está a su gusto. Por una vez está a su gusto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva.

—Te hace parecer un desviado, querido. Ya sabes, como el chico ese.

Lo dice con cierta indiferencia, sin levantar la vista de su menú. Ajena a lo hondo que se le clava el comentario. Eddie decide que es una tontería estar mirando platos, cuando ya sabe qué es lo que se va a pedir. Lo que siempre se pide cuando vienen aquí.

Tampoco es como si tuviera hambre.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta su madre a la defensiva al cabo de un rato—. ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

Eddie niega con la cabeza:

—Nada.

—He dicho que lo parezcas, no que lo seas.

Por alguna razón, Eddie no lo encuentra consuelo. 


	6. 1 de enero de 1999

Eddie vuelve a casa el primer día del año. Si tuviera algo así como amigos, sería la ocasión para pedirles que vayan a buscarle. Está cansado por el viaje y, como cada vez que vuelve de ver a su madre, se siente menos él mismo de lo normal. La maleta le pesa como un demonio, incluso si viene más vacía de lo que fue. Su madre se ha asegurado de sacar toda la ropa que era poco apropiada para un hombre de su edad.

Todavía hay poco movimiento en la residencia, la mayoría de los chavales aprovechan hasta el último día en casa de sus padres, incluso uno o dos do más, y parece que no se va a encontrar con ninguno de ellos de camino a su habitación.

Seguramente, si su madre no fuera su madre, Eddie _también_ intentaría aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones de invierno. En lugar de morirse de ganas de salir de allí, solamente para sentirse terriblemente culpable por pensar esas cosas.

Se detiene frente a las escaleras y mira hacia arriba. Es un segundo piso, podría ser mucho peor. Y de verdad que su maleta está prácticamente vacía. Aun así, está cansado. _Muy_ cansado.

Podría dejar la maleta allí, volver más tarde a por ella. Duda que a nadie en su sano juicio vaya a interesarle mangársela. Sabe que tiene fama de perdedor, incluso de antes de trabajar en la residencia. Es una fama que se tiene bien merecida. Porque es verdad. Lo es, un perdedor.

También es esa la razón que le hace hacer de tripas corazón y aupar su maleta con ambas manos, medio abrazándose a ella. Son capaces de mangársela solo por el placer de verle la cara cuando luego vaya a por ella.

Desempaca en cuanto llega a su habitación. Más que porque le moleste tener la maleta rondando la habitación, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Una vez ha terminado, la mete en el armario, abajo al fondo y se sienta en una esquina de la cama. Ojos fijos en el cartel de Madonna.

Intenta recordar qué hace allí, en qué estaba pensando cuando lo compró. En lo que pensaría su madre si lo viese.

Se le olvida bajar al comedor esa noche.


	7. 8 de enero de 1999

Está hablando con Dwayne sobre su pasta de dientes y de cómo se la han vuelto a robar, planteándose una manera humana de decirlo que tiene que usar menos colonia, cuando un chico se apoya en el marco de su puerta. 

—Ey, no había oído que hubieras vuelto ya de vacaciones —dice desde la puerta, más mueca que sonrisa. Postura demasiado tensa para parecer natural.

Eddie frunce el ceño. A pesar de que tiene un aire familiar, no está muy seguro de qué le suena. Tiene el pelo oscuro, un poco largo y despeinado. Y unas gafas gruesas, que le hacen los ojos azules innaturalmente grandes. Sea quién sea, no es de sus chicos.

No es que sea muy importante, dada la situación actual. Dwayne lleva media hora (fácilmente) comiéndole la oreja sobre algo que ya no es que no le importe. Es que no tiene remedio. Por lo menos, no uno que le pueda dar él. Así que está _desesperado_ por ser salvado y él le viene tan bien como podría venirle cualquier otra persona.

Es por eso por lo que, aunque sospecha que lo que va a hacer es pedirle un favor o darle más trabajo, se gira hacia Dwayne y dice:

—¿Has terminado ya?

Dwayne abre los ojos de forma cómica. 

—¿Me estás echando? —pregunta con cierta indignación. Eddie arquea ambas cejas. Es exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero no necesita saberlo. 

—Llevamos hablando de lo mismo durante media hora. Es importante saber cuándo una conversación no da para más.

Dwayne resopla. 

—Ya, ya, que quieres que me largue —gruñe cogiendo su mochila de los pies de la cama—. Voy a acabar rellenando una queja con todo esto. Y pienso escribir tu nombre entero en ella, Eddie.

La amenaza cae un poco en frío. Es común que los chavales se hagan bromas o que surjan pequeñas enemistades y el administrador únicamente hace algo cuando este tipo de comportamientos ponen en peligro la paz del edificio: a saber, cuando la línea está tan pasada que si se involucrase a la policía, alguien podría ir a la cárcel. Así que da igual las quejas que rellene, todo esto no es más que por una pasta de dientes y nadie hará nada.

Aun así, Eddie dice:

—Hablaré de ello en la próxima reunión que tengamos —le promete. Dwayne ni siquiera le mira cuando sale de allí con energía—. Veremos qué se le puede hacer.

Dwayne se detiene un momento junto a la entrada y mira al nuevo con mala leche. Se sube las gafas en un gesto lento. 

—Qué rarito —comenta el chico en cuanto se quedan a solas. E, inmediatamente, se sube las gafas con el dorso de la mano.

Cierra la puerta al entrar.

—Eh… —dice Eddie, a punto de pedirle que la deje entreabierta. No suele cerrarla cuando tiene visita. No le gusta la idea de que alguien se puede pensar que está intentando ocultar algo.

El chico se mete ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le mira, casi como si estuviera esperando a que Eddie hable. Hay algo pesado en su expresión, en su postura, que hace que se olvide del tema de la puerta. Sea lo que sea lo que le ha atraído hasta allí, es serio.

Pero… la cosa es, que no tiene ni idea de _qué_ es. Así que se queda allí esperando. Brazos cruzados, apoyado contra su escritorio. Hay algo en todo este asunto, cierta sensación de _déjà vu_. De algo está mal. _Mal, mal mal_.

Cuando se decide a hablar, no dice nada que Eddie se pudiera haber imaginado:

—Te has cortado el pelo —comenta. Esboza una sonrisita floja. Eddie ahoga el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Es bien consciente de que lo lleva más corto, pero no ve como el estado de su pelo tiene nada que ver con él.

—Sí —dice de todas formas. Porque si así rompe el hielo y es capaz de animarle a hablar, bueno. Cuando antes hable, antes se irá. 

—Te queda bien —añade rápidamente.

Eddie arquea ambas cejas. El chico se ruboriza.

—Vale, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta. Estás enfadado. —Pausa—. ¿Verdad?

Y Eddie le mira, sin tener ni idea de qué está hablando. Es que ni siquiera se imagina qué podría ser. 

—Escucha —dice Eddie.

—Eddie —dice a la vez él y Eddie cierra la boca—. Yo... lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? He estado pensando en lo que pasó y _lo entiendo_ si estás enfadado.

Le mira de una manera que le hace sentirse un poco incómodo, con esos ojos agrandados que le hacen parecer un poco vulnerable. Como si estuviera diciendo algo importante, algo que le importa. Los ojos le brillan un poco, no va a… no va a echarse a llorar, ¿verdad? 

—De acuerdo —murmura Eddie con cierta precaución. No soporta que la gente se eche a llorar.

—Es evidente que podría haber reaccionado mejor.

—De acuerdo —repite Eddie. El chico se vuelve a subir las gafas con el dorso de la mano. Es un gesto nervioso, un tic. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que le está pasando por la cabeza.

—Y no es como si no quisiera, ¿vale? Yo solo… pero entendería que tú ya no quisieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Se encoge de hombros, como si no importara. Debe de importarle mucho, está hecho un manojo de nervios y apenas es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. El problema, para Eddie, sigue siendo el mismo: que no tiene ni idea de lo que le está hablando.

—Y si quieres que hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¡me va de madre! —exclama levantando ambos brazos—. Pero en mi defensa quiero que tengas en cuenta que hubo como, uhm, circunstancias atenuantes.

Eddie le sostiene la mirada. Podría hacerlo, sería fácil. _Déjame_ en paz. Ya tiene suficiente mierda encima como para echarse más voluntariamente. 

Lo que dice es:

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repite Eddie encogiéndose de hombros un poco exasperado. El chico se ruboriza, pero le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Cómo que de qué te estoy hablando? ¿De _qué_ crees que estoy hablando? —Frunce el ceño con desconfianza—. ¿Estamos haciendo ya como si no hubiese pasado nada?

—¿Ni idea?

—¿O estás...? ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? —pregunta. Su expresión se endurece, lo que es todo un alivio: la ira es un sentimiento fácil. Puede enfrentarse a él si está cabreado, aún no está seguro de lo que haría si decide echarse a llorar—. Mira, tío. Yo... —Respira hondo, se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Siento haber alucinado. Pero en mi defensa me besaste y después me tiraste café por encima. En un lugar público y sin aviso previo. Pero no hace falta… —Le señala con ambas manos. Eddie contiene la respiración. No tiene ni idea de lo que le está hablando—. Que me _ignores_ , tío. Puedes decirme que ya no te interesa, puedo soportarlo. Soy un chico grande. Pero no pases de mí, joder. —Y añade en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera que Eddie le oiga—: pensé que éramos amigos. 

Eddie frunce el ceño. Quiere preguntar que qué beso, pero es más que probable que lo único que consiga así es que se enfade aún más. Entre la ristra de cursos inútiles que le han hecho hacer desde que consiguió este trabajo, el de enfrentarse a putos locos no estaba en la lista.

Y el corazón le está latiendo con _mucha_ fuerza. Si estuviera solo, sacaría su caja especial de medicamentos. Pero no lo está y lo más fuerte que está dispuesto a utilizar delante de él es el inhalador que está en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Y de alguna manera, cogerlo ahora parece mucho peor que pasar por el ataque de asma que debe de estar a la vuelta de la esquina con toda la dignidad posible.

Le dice:

—Dame un segundo. —Y se separa de la mesa. El chico le mira, con esos ojos alargados. Un poco traicionados. 

_Richie_ , le ayuda una vocecilla en el fondo de su cerebro. _No te has dado cuenta de que era Richie porque nunca le has visto con gafas_. Su garganta se cierra, es una explicación ridícula. Inverosímil. 

Ni siquiera importa, porque es verdad lo que dice: le besó. E, inmediatamente después, se metió en el autobús. No puede creerse que se le haya olvidado.

—Voy a... voy a ir al baño. Por favor, no te vayas.

Cambia de idea en el último momento y deshace sus pasos para abrir el cajón de su escritorio y coger su inhalador. Richie le mira, pero no intenta detenerlo.

Se apoya contra la puerta del baño y enciende la luz a ciegas, palpando con la mano hasta que da con ella. Él no... no le encuentra ningún sentido. Sabe quién es Richie, por supuesto que sabe quién es. Son las gafas, a Clark Kent le pasaba. ¿No?

No puede respirar.

Richie debe de estar tan confuso.

Eddie está tan confuso. No es posible que… no le ha reconocido, esa es la realidad. Lo que… lo que solo puede significar que tiene algún tipo de problema, ¿no? Un problema como en la cabeza. Daño cerebral, por ejemplo. ¿No? Richie no es Superman, las gafas no le cambian _tanto_ la cara. Así que la única explicación lógica es…

Es…

—Oye —dice Richie llamando suavemente a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Creo que estoy propagnático! 

Ha leído sobre eso en algún sitio. Gente con cáncer en el cerebro que es incapaz de reconocer a las personas que _conoce_. Si es eso lo que le pasa, si es _cáncer_ , oh, joder. 

No quiere morirse.

—¿Qué? 

—¡Que necesito un segundo! —repone Eddie antes de que decida que lo que necesita es socorro. 

—¿Estamos haciendo como el beso no ha ocurrido? —insiste Richie a través de la puerta. Eddie se lleva el inhalador a los labios y aspira—. Porque puedo hacerlo. Dilo y como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, te lo…

—No —jadea y asiente, aunque no le pueda ver—. Te besé. Ocurrió. Definitivamente ocurrió.

Le escucha reírse con debilidad. 

—Pues entonces me gustó que me besaras. Si es que te interesa saberlo. 

—Rich —murmura. No quiere que siga hablando. Está _desesperado_ porque lo haga. 

—Aunque nunca antes lo haya hecho con un, uhm, _tío_ —añade y utiliza un tono bajo y un tanto impersonal. Como si no importase. Eddie se está ahogando, pero esto es más importante. Es un millón de veces más importante—. Y estábamos en público. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

Cree que sí. Está hablando de lo que le hicieron a Matthew Shepard. De los comentarios de su madre, con el volumen de la televisión a tope. Como uno _podía comprender_ a esos muchachos, como si no fueran… no fueran… unos asesinos.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió, pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber tenido. Le besó porque quería. Porque en su momento pareció tan importante, porque pensó que sería su única oportunidad. Y como no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar a disculparse, dice lo primero que se le ocurre:

—Me he cortado el pelo.

Oye a Richie resoplar al otro lado.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta —repone con cierta sorna.

Eddie se mira en el espejo. No ha tenido el pelo tan corto en _años_. No tiene claro que le quede bien: parece que su nariz se come todo el protagonismo de su cara. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. No se puede imaginar por qué nadie querría besarle de normal, menos así. 

Y Eddie piensa en su madre, en lo desafortunado de toda la situación. En que debería ser capaz de _luchar_ contra este tipo de impulsos. Es como… es un vicio, ¿no? Al mismo estilo de fumar o beber, solo que lo que él quiere hacer es besar a chicos. A Richie, concretamente. Y otras cosas, si está siendo completamente sincero. Y sabe lo que debería hacer, lo que debería estar diciendo. Que siente haberse dejado llevar por un impulso, pero que todo esto le viene fatal. Le viene fatal para su plan de vida y que, de verdad, no tiempo. Que siente haberle besado, pero que así son las cosas.

—Mi madre dijo que me quedaba ridículo —explica.

—Vale —dice Richie.

—Que parecía —no puede decirlo. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo— un, uhm. Desviado.

—Eddie —murmura. Parece que le duele.

—Me lo corté porque en realidad no me importa cómo lo llevo, solo es pelo. Vuelve a crecer, ¿sabes? Pero, sobre todo, porque no quería escucharla. Por muy ridículo que me quede ahora. 

—A mí me gustaba tu pelo —le promete Richie—. Y me gusta ahora también. De forma completamente platónica y no sexual.

Es una chorrada y, aun así, hace que Eddie sonría.

—Pues a ti las gafas te hacen una cara rara.

—Oh, genial. —Se ríe—. Muchas gracias.

—Me gusta cómo te quedan —admite. Aspira un par de veces, intentando llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire posible, aprieta el inhalador contra su pecho—. Y también me gustó besarte. Quiero volver a hacerlo.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta? —le pregunta con una voz baja y muy pausada.

—No.

—Eddie.

—No quiero que me veas así.

—El pelo va a tardar en crecerte —bromea. Eddie se ríe, no puede evitarlo—. Si es porque he dicho que me gusta tu pelo de forma platónica, también me gusta de una forma completamente sexual. No te preocupes.

Eddie asiente otra vez, es un idiota. Incluso cuando lo que acaba de decir es la cosa más horrible que le han dicho en toda su vida. Por lo menos, la más terrorífica.

—Salgo ahora —le promete—. Ya… ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

No está seguro de haberle convencido, pero al menos oye cómo se aleja de la puerta. Eddie respira hondo y se sienta en el suelo. En realidad, no tiene muy claro qué va a pasar a continuación. Él, queriendo besar a Richie. Richie, queriéndole besar de vuelta. Es excitante y terrorífico y Eddie no puede quedarse allí para siempre. 

No quiere quedarse allí para siempre.

Así que en cuanto deja de respirar como si se hubiera tragado un silbato, reúne todo el valor que puede encontrar (que no es mucho) y sale. Richie está todavía allí. Tumbado en su cama y leyendo uno de las pocas novelas que tiene en su estantería. Fue un regalo de su madre cuando entró en la Universidad y, lo único que ha hecho en todos estos años, es coger polvo.

Richie levanta la mirada. Tiene las gafas un poco escurridas por la nariz y el efecto entre la parte que cubre y la que no es un poco rara. Como si la lente deformara la realidad.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta, apoyando el libro sobre su pecho y levantando un poco la barbilla. Eddie se pasa la mano por la cabeza, desde luego que le debe una explicación. Pero no sabe qué decir, tampoco en qué estaba pensando.

—No lo sé —admite, sentándose a su lado. Richie se echa a un lado para dejarle algo más de sitio y Eddie se tumba—. Yo… 

Levanta la barbilla para mirarle mejor. 

—No estaba intentando pasar de ti —le promete. Al menos eso es verdad, pero no tiene ni idea de _cómo_ decir que no le reconoció. Va a pensar que le está tomando el pelo. Que está loco—. Es… _no_ estaba pasando de ti.

—Vaya. Es curioso cómo funcionan las cosas, porque yo casi me lo creo.

—Cierra el pico —le recomienda Eddie dándole un manotazo en el pecho. Richie se ríe. Apoya su mano sobre la suya y la mantiene allí, muy cerca de su corazón.

Eddie traga saliva. Quiere decirle la verdad, cree que no le juzgaría. Sí que se preocuparía, muchísimo.

—¿Qué es propagnático? —le pregunta Richie entonces.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. Richie se encoge de hombros. 

—Es lo que dijiste, cuando entraste en el baño. Que estabas propagnático. 

Probablemente, lo más estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir decir. Respira hondo, intenta pensar en cómo puede decirlo sin que Richie decida que se le ha ido la olla por completo. 

—Es como… no es que lo tenga, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba… no lo sé —admite con vergüenza—. Pero es como cuando tienes cáncer o algo así. En el cerebro. Y… no puedes reconocer las caras de las personas. 

—Oh —murmura Richie sonriendo de lado a lado—, quieres decir _prosopagnótico_.

—Uh, no, quiero decir propagnático. 

—Se dice prosopagnosia. No puede salir de ningún sitio propagnático.

—Y tú qué sabrás —protesta Eddie en un tono amistoso. 

Richie resopla con incredulidad: 

—Sí, tienes razón. Desde luego el tío que se especializó en matemáticas sabe más de enfermedades neurológicas que el que entró en un programa de premedicina. —Richie le mira, expresión victoriosa—. Mis mas profundas disculpas. 

—¿Tú qué? —repite Eddie notando como le suben los colores. Él no… no lo _sabía_. No podía saberlo, es la primera vez que lo dice. 

—¿Qué? 

Eddie boquea. Se siente como _muy_ orgulloso de él. Y, a la vez, completa y absolutamente indignado porque sea el tío que _entró_ en un programa de premedicina y no el que lo terminó. 

—¿Qué…? —Se aclara la garganta.

—¡Oh! No era para mí. Wentworth y Margaret se llevaron una gran, gran decepción, pero qué se le va a hacer. —Se encoge de hombros—: en mi defensa les advertí que no quería estudiar.

—¿Wentworth? —repite Eddie con cierta mofa.

—Es un nombre familiar, el honor de los primogénitos.

—¿Tienes un hermano mayor? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Oh, no, mis padres me querían. Eso o me vieron y dijeron, este chico ya les está dando suficiente material a los abusones para un par de vidas. Vamos a cortarnos.

—¿Las gafas? —pregunta con suavidad. Richie se ríe.

—Entre otras muchas cosas —dice restándole importancia—. Principalmente que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada. Sería genial hacerlo de vez en cuando. Me habría quitado bastante atención. Y el sobrenombre de Goofy durante el instituto. 

Bizquea y levanta un poco el labio, enseñando la hilera superior de dientes y parte de las encías. Es cierto que tiene las paletas un poco más grandes de lo normal. Aun así, frunce el ceño. 

—Que les den.

—Sí, que les den —concuerda riéndose.

—Y estoy bastante seguro de que se dice propagnático. —Richie se ríe de nuevo. Es un sonido tan maravilloso que le motiva a continuar—: lo digo en serio, puedo demostrártelo.

—¿En serio? 

—Sí, tengo un diccionario. 

—Pues no te cortes —le dice. Pero Eddie no tiene ningún tipo de pretensión de moverse ahora mismo. 

Y por la manera en la que Richie le sonríe, debe de saber que es así. 

—¿Te planteas…? —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Te planteas volver a tu programa de premedicina?

Richie se ríe. Niega con la cabeza. 

—Nah —dice con simplicidad—. No merece la pena. Quiero… quiero hacerme famoso. Como, darle en las narices a toda esa gente que se burló alguna vez de mí. 

Eddie no dice lo evidente. Que podría darle en las narices a toda esa gente convirtiéndose en un médico. Pero, a la vez, Richie tiene _algo_. Cierto carisma difícil de ignorar. Podría imaginárselo, como uno de esos presentadores. Tipo David Letterman, pero más divertido. O con su propia serie, como le dijo que quería.

—Seinfeld —dice, porque se acuerda. Richie se ríe. 

—Sí, exactamente —concuerda. Y tira suavemente de su mano para llevársela a los labios. Sus movimientos son lentos y no aparta la vista de Eddie, casi como si estuviera esperando que se intentase soltar. Eddie no se mueve. No _respira_ hasta que nota una suave presión sobre sus nudillos.

—Creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me mudé a Nueva York —admite Richie en voz baja.

Y eso, eso sí que hace que Eddie se mueva. Que se gire y se ponga a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Richie se recoloca las gafas. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y parece estar a punto de hacer un comentario fuera de lugar. Una broma para rebajar la tensión.

—Voy a besarte —le corta Eddie antes de que lo estropee—. Ese es tu preaviso.

Richie medio sonríe, medio se ríe.

—Vale —accede, apoya la mano sobre su antebrazo. Muy cerca de su codo. Y Eddie se arrastra hasta que una de sus rodillas choca contra su muslo. Duda un momento, antes de estirarse para quitarle las gafas. Las cierra con cuidado y deja a un lado, sobre el colchón. Richie, con los ojos entornados, suelta una risita floja—. Sí, ya veo lo que te gustan. 

—Tss —le chista y apoya la mano que todavía tiene libre sobre su mejilla. El corazón le late como si estuviera a punto de salírsele por la boca, pero de una manera diferente a _antes_. Es un buen latir, el preámbulo de algo nuevo y excitante. _Bueno_.

Le besa. Richie entreabre los labios inmediatamente, apoya una mano en su nuca. El reloj está frío contra su piel, la barba que le crece parcheada, pica. Eddie entreabre los ojos, se separa un poco. Quiere…

Quiere asegurarse de que no vaya a cambiar de idea. Richie tarda un momento en mirarle y, cuando lo hace, bizquea un poco. Le deja sin aliento.

—¿Bien? —le pregunta en voz baja. 

—Siempre y cuando no estés armado con café —bromea—. No estarás armado con café, ¿verdad?

Eddie agita la cabeza. _No_. Y vuelve a inclinarse para besarle. Se siente algo más tranquilo. _Está_ algo más tranquilo. Incluso cuando la cosa se pone más intensa, con Richie rodeándolo con ambos brazos y Eddie tumbándose a su lado. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo, acariciando su torso. Intentando encontrar el valor para meter la mano por debajo de su camiseta. Con su brazo derecho atrapado entre ambos.

Se besan y Eddie se pregunta si le corresponde decir algo. Marcar un tope que no deben pasar, decir en voz alta que ya es más de lo que ha hecho en su vida. Solo para que, uhm, se sepa. Como con nadie. Y que no sabe si no quiere que siga siendo lo que más a hecho con nadie o necesita poner el freno de manos antes de perder el control.

Alguien llama a la puerta. 

—Ignóralo —le pide Eddie sin apenas separar los labios de él—. Que usen el corcho. 

Vuelve a besarle, en los labios, en la barbilla. Quiere tocar su piel. Quitarle todas las capas de ropa, frotarse contra él. Comerle toda la boca.

Pero Richie no parece estar allí, así que al cabo de un par de segundos Eddie se aparta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que es tarde —admite Richie apoyando los codos sobre la cama e incorporándose un poco. El libro que estaba medio leyendo cuando Eddie salió del baño, cae a un lado cuando Eddie se aparta para dejarle espacio—. Tengo que irme.

Está a punto de protestar. Están en lo _interesante_ , incluso si Eddie no tiene claro hasta dónde quiere llegar. Y puede que se haya hecho un poco de noche, pero están en _enero_. Anochece como horriblemente temprano, así que lo oscuro que esté fuera no es indicativo de nada.

—No es… —intenta.

—Lo siento —promete cogiendo sus gafas y volviéndoselas a poner. Se inclina para besar a Eddie una vez más antes de salir de la cama—. Te juro que lo siento.

La única luz que hay en la habitación es la de la calle: anaranjada. Hace que sus rasgos y gafas formen sombras alargadas. Por la expresión que pone, parece que está siendo sincero. Y Eddie tiene la extraña realización de que si Richie tuviera opción, elegiría quedarse. 

—Richie —le llama y Richie se queda quieto frente a él. Quiere hacer que se quede, intentar convencerle de que no hay ningún otro sitio en el que tenga que estar que no sea este. Le sonríe con suavidad e intenta hacérselo más fácil—: está bien. _Estamos_ bien —añade, porque piensa que es lo que le preocupa. 

—Vengo mañana —le promete. Parece aliviado, como si de verdad le estuviera pesando—. ¿A qué hora terminas las clases?

—Mañana es sábado —le dice en un tono un poco condescendiente del que se arrepiente en seguida. No parece que Richie se dé cuenta de que lo ha usado, porque no reacciona de ninguna manera.

—Vale, vale. Bien. Yo no puedo hasta las tres, pero después… vengo después. ¿De acuerdo?

—Richie, no…

—Vengo después —insiste—. No comas nada. ¿De acuerdo? 

—¿Hasta mañana?

—¿Qué? —Richie parpadea—. No, _no_. A mediodía, idiota. Es… —Da un par de pasos atrás, agita la cabeza—. ¿Una cita? —prueba. Parece que le gusta como suena, porque sonríe ampliamente e insiste—: es una cita.

Apoya la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, duda un momento antes de decir: 

—¿Sí? —Ladea la cabeza para mirarle. 

—Sí, Richie. 

Sonríe de medio lado, Eddie también. Richie agita la mano en el aire una vez antes de salir. Eddie aguanta en la posición un par de segundos, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama. Se frota los ojos, respira hondo.

No entiende tremenda mierda.


End file.
